Sweet Trap Of The Devil
by Sarasachi
Summary: Bagaimana jika jadinya iblis dan malaikat tinggal seatap? Apa tuhan akan merestuinya? Apakah mungkin cupid dapat menyatukan keduanya dengan panahnya? Bisa jadi sang iblis menjatuhkan sang malaikat, atau kebalikannya?
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Trap of The Devil

Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story: Sarasachi

Pairing: Hiruma Youichi & Anezaki Mamoru

Warning: OOC (maybe), Typo, Mature (a little)

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan seseorang akan jatuh cinta. Mereka juga tidak tahu dengan siapa mereka nanti akan jatuh hati. Tapi yang lebih mengerikan, mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari saat mereka sedang jatuh cinta.

Dan itu juga terjadi pada seorang gadis muda yang baru saja memasuki masa-masa perkuliahannya, Anezaki Mamori. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan tetapi, dia masih menjadi manajer klub American Football di tempatnya yang baru, Universitas Saikyoudai.

Lucunya dia juga bersama dengan orang yang paling dia tidak suka, dulu mungkin dia akan bilang begitu dan selalu menolak untuk mengakui pria itu. Tetapi dia malah mengikutinya sampai sekarang.

Hiruma Youichi adalah pria yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh. Padahal di sana banyak pria yang lebih tampan dan berkharisma darinya. Namun jebakan apa yang digunakan iblis itu sampai bisa memikat bidadari secantik Mamori.

"Oi manajer sialan!" seru Hiruma dengan nada lantangnya yang biasa. Dengan sekali toleh Mamori sudah bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang. Dia terlihat kelelahan akibat dari aktivitas klub juga kegiatannya yang lain di kampus.

"Ada apa Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori memandangi pria yang tak henti-hentinya mengunyah permen karet sambil bermain dengan laptopnya.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan rekaman yang kuminta?" Tanpa aba-aba Mamori berdiri dari kursinya, ia terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Aku melupakannya!" serunya, empat persimpangan sudah terlihat di jidat iblis itu. Dia mulai membentak wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka saling beragumen hingga Mamori memutuskan untuk mengalah dan pergi dari ruang klub.

"Baiklah aku mengerti! Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu!" Momoi menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan kasar.

Dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Hiruma sendirian di dalam ruang klub.

"Tcih..." Hiruma berdecih kesal, ia menutup laptopnya dan berdiri menendang kursi yang ada di ruang klub.

"Ini aneh bahkan untuk seorang iblis sepertimu." Kini pria dengan rambut ikal dan kacamatanya datang terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Hiruma.

"Apa maumu Agon?" tanya Hiruma yang terduduk kembali di kursinya.

"Kukukuku tidak biasanya kau tertarik pada wanita, sampai memarahinya karena hal sepele." balas Agon yang melempar bola amefuto pada Hiruma.

Tapi pria yang menangkapnya malah diam tak berkutik, dia mengabaikan teman semasa smpnya.

Di sisi lain Mamori berjalan dengan kesal, ia terus mengoceh tak jelas tentang sikap Hiruma. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di kursi penonton untuk sekedar mengamati tim lawan yang akan mereka hadapi minggu depan. Mamori mengambil tape recordernya dan mulai merekamnya.

Dia juga mencatat poin-poin yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan musuhnya nanti. Sebelumnya Mamori juga seorang manajer klub amefuto di SMA.

Benar, dia adalah manajer klub American Football SMA Demon bersama dengan Hiruma. Tadinya dia bergabung hanya untuk melindungi teman masa kecilnya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya dari Hiruma. Namun lambat laun dia malah melihat sosok Hiruma dengan pandangan yang lebih cerah. Mereka bahkan masih saling beragumen karena masalah kecil sampai sekarang.

Di sana Mamori terdiam memikirkan kaptennya itu, dia melamun karena akhir-akhir ini Hiruma selalu memarahinya dengan nada yang kasar dan keras tidak seperti biasanya.

Entah mengapa sudah sebulan ini Hiruma justru lebih pemarah dari biasanya, sedangkan Mamori menjadi lebih diam dan gampang mengalah.

Mungkin sudah jelas jika alasan Mamori menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Pertama, kedua orang tuanya harus pergi ke Amerika karena urusan pekerjaan ayahnya. Kedua, dia sudah merasa lelah berada di dekat Hiruma.

"Tunggu... Kenapa aku harus merasa lelah sekarang?" batin Mamori sedikit terkejut, ia meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Bukannya dia sama seperti dulu? Kalau dipikir aku sudah terbiasa dengan sifatnya itu, jadi kenapa aku merasa lelah padanya?" Mamori menggenggam erat pakaiannya, ia terlihat murung.

"Mamo-nee!"

"Ah, Suzuna-chan..." Mamori menoleh dan tersenyum menyembunyikan semua keluh kesahnya.

Mereka bercakap sebentar dan akhirnya menonton jalannya pertandingan bersama. Setelah mendapatkan rekamannya, Mamori pergi membeli beberapa camilan untuk anggota klub. Dia kembali tapi sudah tidak ada siapapun di dalam ruang klub.

Yang tersisa justru kekacauan, baju-baju kotor berserakan dimanapun. Belum lagi beberapa majalah milik para anggota yang sifatnya sedikit bahaya dibiarkan di luar begitu saja.

Mamori menghela nafasnya, ia menggulung lengannya dan mulai membersihkan ruangan. Keadaan seperti ini membuatnya mengingat akan 3 tahunnya bersama dengan tim SMA Deimon. Dia tersenyum mengingat beberapa kenangan yang hangat dan menyenangkan. Namun tak berapa lama raut wajahnya justru sedikit murung. Ia terlihat kesepian di ruangan itu seorang diri.

"Sena, Suzuna, Monta, Kurita, semuanya..." batinnya yang kembali dari lamunannya, ia tersenyum tegar dan kembali membersihkan ruangannya.

Usai melaksanakan kewajibannya, Mamori tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Dia menyiapkan beberapa dokumen juga poster yang harus ditempel untuk pertandingan minggu depan. Kemudian dia juga menyusun beberapa strategi cadangan yang mungkin bisa digunakan.

Tak terasa sudah hampir larut malam Mamori berada seorang diri di ruang klubnya itu. Karena takut tertinggal kereta yang terakhir akhirnya ia buru-buru mengunci pintu klub dan pergi.

Mamori berjalan sembari meniup kedua telapak tangannya yang membeku. Wajar saja, ini bulan april dan cuaca masih sangat dingin. Tapi gadis itu justru meninggalkan syal dan sarung tangannya di rumah. Untung dia mengenakan mantel yang cukup tebal.

Saat berada di depan gerbang universitas, Mamori menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat Hiruma berdiri sambil menggelembungkan permen karetnya seperti biasa.

"Hiruma-kun?" panggilnya dengan heran.

"Lama sekali bodoh. Apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini dasar manajer sialan." gerutu Hiruma kesal, namun Mamori masih terdiam kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Dimana yang lainnya?" tanya Mamori masih bingung, Hiruma mengabaikannya dan menyuruh Mamori untuk berjalan.

"Cepatlah bodoh." balasnya singkat berjalan di depan.

Lagi-lagi kebahagiaan Mamori hilang karena menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia berjalan cepat menyusul pria di depannya.

Tidak ada yang berbicara sepatah kata pun, Mamori hanya berjalan menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Hiruma masih terus memainkan permen karetnya.

"Oi manajer sialan!" seru Hiruma yang membuat Mamori terkejut.

"Hm?" Mamori menoleh dan merespon singkat.

"Cepat bicara atau aku akan mati kebosanan dasar bodoh." Mamori mulai menunjukkan wajah tidak nyamannya, Hiruma sempat melihatnya dan sedikit menyeringai.

Dia kira Mamori akan membentaknya seperti biasa, namun tidak. Dia salah, gadis di sampingnya kembali menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan lebih cepat. Seringai Hiruma hilang, ia berjalan makin cepat dari Mamori. Melihat hal itu membuat Mamori kebingungan, dia justru berhenti dan berjalan seperti biasa.

Mamori duduk di stasiun menunggu kereta terakhir, untung dia masih sempat. Hanya tinggal dia seorang di sana, duduk melamun tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Hingga akhirnya ringtone ponselnya berbunyi, dengan segera ia mengangkatnya. Suara perempuan sangat lembut menyapanya, nadanya sedikit cemas karena putrinya belum kunjung kembali.

"Ah ibu, aku baik-baik saja. Un, masih sempat. Sebentar lagi keretanya datang. Un, tidak usah khawatir. Kalau begitu sampai nanti." Mamori tersenyum menutup panggilannya.

Sekali lagi dia menghela nafas panjangnya, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Mamori membuang kebahagiaannya. Ia menyandarkan bahunya pelan, kepalanya ia sembunyikan dalam tunduknya yang dalam.

Dan permata yang berkilau jatuh dari pelupuknya, entah karena apa tapi ia menangis. Tak lama kemudian suara kereta datang, dengan cepat ia menghapusnya dan bersiap pergi.

Sebulan terakhir sejak kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk pindah ke Amerika sifatnya berubah. Kedua orang tuanya membuat putri mereka memilih untuk tinggal atau pergi bersama mereka dan mendaftar di universitas yang baru.

Mamori bilang akan memikirkannya, namun sebulan itu justru sifatnya berubah. Dia menjadi lebih mengalah dari biasanya. Senyumnya pun terlihat dipaksakan, dan jadi sering melamun.

Biasanya ia akan menceritakan masalahnya pada teman-teman kampusnya atau pada Suzuna. Namun itu juga hanya masalah kecil, kali ini mungkin masalahnya terlihat lebih rumit untuk dibagikan pada orang lain. Dirinya juga tidak suka bila dianggap manja, jadi ia memilih diam dan melaksanakan tugas-tugasnya.

"Tadaima." ucap Mamori melepas sepatunya. Ibunya menyambut hangat putrinya, ia masih mengenakan apronnya.

"Okaeri, mou mamo-chan sudah ibu bilang untuk tidak pulang terlalu larut." kata sang ibu membantu membawakan bawaan putrinya.

"Ah tidak usah bu, biar aku yang bawa." Mamori tersenyum mengambil bawaannya.

"Ibu sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu. Basuhlah tubuhmu kemudian kita makan malam bersama." Ibu Mamori tersenyum lembut membelai wajah putrinya.

"Eh? Ibu dan ayah menungguku? Maafkan aku, aku akan mengabari kalian bila aku pulang terlambat." balas Mamori tidak enak.

Ibunya menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih tersenyum dengan hangat. Perlakuan yang ia berikan sangat membuat Mamori nyaman.

"Tidak, bagaimanapun juga kau adalah putri kami yang berharga. Kami akan selalu menunggu kepulanganmu." mendengar ucapan ibunya yang begitu jujur membuat air mata tertumpuk di pelupuk Mamori. Dia menangis dan menghiraukan ibunya yang kebingungan, ayahnya juga ikut menghampirinya. Namun air mata Mamori tetap terjatuh tanpa diselingi kata-kata.

Pada akhirnya ia menghabiskan malam itu dengan kedua orang tuanya, kemudian tidur dengan mata yang agak bengkak.

Keesokan harinya Mamori terlihat sedikit cerah, ia mencoba untuk berhenti melamun dan menyapa teman-temannya kembali seperti biasa. Bahkan para fans lelakinya mulai ia sapa dengan ramah.

Selesai dari aktivitas belajarnya ia bergegas pergi ke ruang klub, di sana masih belum ada siapapun kecuali satu orang.

"Selamat siang Hiruma-kun. Are? Dimana yang lain? Apa mereka belum datang?" tanya Mamori meletakkan tasnya, ia membuka mantelnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Hiruma terus mengabaikannya, tapi ini aneh. Sangat jarang melihat Hiruma sesekali mencuri pandang pada manajernya itu. Sesekali ia memperhatikannya, namun kemudian kembali ke laptopnya, dan begitu hingga Mamori menyadari sesuatu.

"Hiruma-kun apa ada yang salah denganku? Kenapa kau terus memandangiku, itu mengerikan." kata Mamori dengan wajah yang tidak biasa.

"Diam dasar manajer sialan. Cepat bawakan aku rekaman yang kemarin!" bentaknya, Mamori mulai mengerutkan dahinya kesal. Tapi kembali lagi dia menghela nafasnya.

"Brak!" tiba-tiba Hiruma memukul meja dengan sangat keras hingga membuat Mamori terkejut.

"Jangan membuang karbondioksidamu di hadapanku manajer bodoh!" bentak Hiruma kelihatan kesal.

Mamori hanya terdiam membulatkan matanya, ia mengeluarkan sedikit keringatnya karena tiba-tiba Hiruma membentaknya.

"Apa kau tahu berapa banyak kesuraman yang kuterima saat bersamamu ha? Kau tahu kalau kau itu manajer sialan bodoh klub ini. Kau pikir untuk apa kau menjadi manajer klub!" kali ini ucapan Hiruma membuat Mamori membeku, ia tak dapat berkutik, perkataannya yang terakhir begitu mengenai hatinya. Dia mulai berpikir, dari awal apa yang dia lakukan di universitas ini dan untuk apa dia masuk ke klub amefuto. Mamori menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, tak berapa lama semua anggota klub lainnya masuk.

Mereka terdiam ketika melihat suasana aneh di antara manajer dan juga leadernya.

"Un... Kau mungkin benar, untuk apa ya aku ada di sini? Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku di sini. Jadi, sepertinya tidak ada alasan untukku tetap di sini kan? Aku akan meninggalkan klub ini. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Mamori menundukkan kepalanya, dan bergegas mengambil barang-barangnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan klub.

"Hiruma-kun bodoh!" batinnya, ia berlari sambil menitikkan air mata.

Sementara itu kekecewaan terlihat di wajah anggota lainnya, terutama Agon yang langsung mencengkram kerah Hiruma.

Ia bertanya alasan yang terjadi di antara keduanya, namun Hiruma justru acuh dan menyuruh semua orang berlatih ke lapangan.

"Hentikan Agon-san, memang akhir-akhir ini Mamori-san sedikit aneh. Biarkan ia menenangkan pikirannya sejenak, begitu juga dengan kapten kita." kata Yamato menenangkan suasana.

Mereka pun berlatih seperti biasa dan mengabaikan masalah manajernya. Tapi sang kapten justru tidak fokus pada latihannya, ia mengakhiri dengan cepat dan pergi tanpa berpamitan.

Dilain pihak Mamori duduk sendiri di sebuah taman, ia masih memikirkan kata-kata Hiruma. Hari itu sudah mulai petang, tapi Mamori mengabaikannya dan hanya terduduk diam.

"Aku bergabung dengan amefuto hanya untuk melindungi Sena, tapi Sena sudah menemukan orang yang ingin dia lindungi dan itu adalah Suzuna-chan." Mamori tersenyum lembut, ia mulai mengayun pelan ayunannya.

"Tapi... Kenapa aku tidak bergabung dengan Sena dan yang lainnya? Aku justru mengikuti orang bodoh dan gila itu." kini Mamori justru mengayunnya cepat, ia terlihat jengkel.

" _Bukankah Mamo-nee menyukainya? Tidak, mungkin kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya."_ tiba-tiba Mamori menghentikan ayunannya, ia membulatkan matanya mengingat ucapan Suzuna saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

" _Dia merepotkan, menjengkelkan, dan yang paling penting mulutnya kasar bukan? Mamo-nee tidak suka yang seperti itu. Tapi kenapa Mamo-nee tetap tinggal? Sudah pasti itu karena kau sangat peduli dan menyukainya."_ kini wajah Mamori sudah semerah tomat, ia menyentuh kedua pipinya yang memanas.

Mengingat-ingat kapan dia mulai tertarik pada iblis berandalan itu. Dia kembali ke masa lalunya dan mulai menemui semua sifat-sifat lembut dan lemah milik iblis dari neraka itu. Hanya dia seorang yang mengetahuinya, tapi dia justru tidak pernah menyadarinya.

Mamori masih terdiam, dia tidak percaya kalau sudah jatuh sangat dalam ke jebakan iblis itu. Dirinya bahkan lebih memilih iblis neraka bertelinga elf daripada adik lelakinya yang manis.

"Oi manajer bodoh! Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan hal-hal bodoh menjengkelkan seperti ini." Kata Hiruma yang tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di belakangnya sambil memandangi Mamori dengan wajah datarnya dan memecahkan gelembung permennya.

"Hiruma-kun!" seru gadis yang terkejut itu, ia dengan cepat bangkit dan menjauh dari sang iblis.

Menyadari akan lamunan serta imajinasinya yang barusan membuat kedua pipinya terbakar memanas. Hiruma hanya terheran melihatnya, kini giliran dia yang duduk di atas ayunan.

Mamori masih berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya, ia mengusap dadanya pelan dan menarik nafas dalam.

Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang, ia tidak bisa menatap Hiruma tepat di matanya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mamori masih gugup.

"Bodoh, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini padamu, mungkin kau bergabung dengan kami tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tapi aku sudah lihat seberapa bodoh, menyebalkan, dan mengganggunya dirimu." Balas Hiruma mengayun cepat ayunannya.

"Kau ini benar-benar membuatku muak!" Mamori masih bisa menahan emosinya.

"Aku juga sudah lihat betapa bergunanya dirimu. Jadi, bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama dengan kami? Mau bagaimanapun juga kau adalah manajer klub Amefuto Saikyoudai Wizards." Hiruma melompat dan berdiri di hadapan Mamori.

Degup jantung malaikat itu makin kencang, debarannya tak beraturan hingga membuatnya sedikit sulit bernafas. Sepertinya sang malaikat berhasil diracuni oleh iblis di hadapannya.

Kata-kata yang begitu kasar namun lembut di telinganya membuat suhu tubuhnya memanas. Kedua pipinya memerah, dia masih tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Namun detik berikutnya dia terbebas dari racun itu.

Ia teringat kembali akan tawaran orang tuanya untuk pergi ke Amerika. Mamori menggenggam dadanya erat sambil tertunduk.

"Ini tidak adil karena hanya aku saja yang berdegup kencang." Batinnya, Hiruma masih terdiam heran tidak mengerti. Ia terus memandangi Mamori yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

"Maafkan aku Hiruma-kun, sepertinya aku menemukan klub bagus yang lebih cocok untukku." Kata Mamori menolak, ia masih tidak menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" balas Hiruma masih tidak mengerti.

Mamori hanya terdiam dan membalikkan badannya, ia hendak lari untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jika saja Hiruma tidak menahan tangannya.

"Oi jangan bercanda kau manajer sialan! Aku mengerahkan semua kebanggaanku untuk mengatakan hal itu padamu!" bentaknya, Mamori tetap berusaha supaya Hiruma melepas tangannya, tapi Hiruma justru semakin keras dan menyakitinya. Hiruma menarik lengannya hingga ia dapat melihat wajah malaikat itu.

Namun tidak seperti biasanya, sang malaikat justru menangis seperti kesakitan. Hal itu membuat sang iblis tertegun, sudah berkali-kali ia melihatnya menangis, tapi kali ini belum pernah ia melihatnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku sudah lelah! Aku tidak mau kalau cuma aku yang merasakan perasaan seperti ini! Ini menyakitkan!" seru Mamori, tidak biasanya dia lepas kendali.

"Hiruma-kun sangat egois! Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarkanku saat aku harus berbicara padamu! Kau bilang bahwa anggota klub membutuhkanku tapi kenyataannya tidak! Bagimu tidak masalahkan jika aku tetap tinggal atau pergi ke Amerika sekalipun!" bentaknya lagi, kali ini Hiruma benar-benar membulatkan matanya dengan sempurna.

Amerika? Apa sebelumnya dia pernah berkata tentang Amerika dan semacamnya. Itulah yang Hiruma pikirkan, ia teringat ketika pertandingan dengan Enmai usai Mamori memanggilnya dan ingin membicarakan tentang sesuatu, tapi dia pergi dan mengabaikannya.

"Apa maksudmu manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Ayahku akan dipindahkan ke Amerika, ibuku juga ikut bersamanya." Balas Mamori masih sedikit terisak.

"Pft… Kekekekekeke kau membentakku karena hal itu? Apa kau bodoh? Kau ini anak manja? Kau seperti anak anjing yang tidak mau pisah dari induknya." Kesal dengan ucapannya, Mamori menamparnya. Ini pertamanya bagi sang iblis seseorang melukai wajahnya.

Hiruma terdiam, begitu pula Mamori dengan tangannya yang gemetar.

"Aku memang anak anjing itu. Aku takut… Membayangkan diriku pulang setelah aktivitas klub. Berjalan bersama teman-teman, melakukan hal menyenangkan, kemudian sampai di rumah tidak ada seorangpun yang menyambut atau sekedar menyalakan lampunya."

"Aku benci itu! Aku tidak suka kalau harus merasa kesepian dan sendirian! Aku tidak mau tinggal seorang diri!" Hiruma benar-benar melotot tidak percaya.

Mamori selalu bisa diandalkan, dia selalu melakukan semua tugasnya dengan baik, dia menjaga junior dengan penuh tanggung jawab, dan selalu terlihat kuat. Baru kali ini Hiruma melihat sisi lain Mamori yang sangat kekanak-kanakkan dan manja. Ia tersenyum penuh makna.

"Jadi hanya itu?" Mamori mendongak kesal menatap iblis di depannya tanpa ragu.

"Apa kau tidak tahu betapa berharganya kalian semua untukku? Aku bahkan tidak mau berpisah dengan Sena, Suzuna, atau bahkan dirimu! Tapi kau selalu seperti ini, aku sudah tidak tahan menghadapi dirimu! Di atas semuanya aku sangat benci karena aku mengatakan hal ini padamu!" Mamori berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Hiruma seorang diri.

"Kalau begitu tinggal saja di apartemenku. Aku bisa menyalakan lampu untukmu." Hiruma menyeringai seperti biasa, dia sadar dengan tindakannya itu. Tapi dia tidak ingin gadis yang berguna untuknya pergi begitu saja.

Iblis tinggal satu atap dengan malaikat? Apa tuhan menyetujuinya? Atau bisakah sang cupid menyatukan mereka dengan panahnya?

* * *

Kembali lagi dengan fict hirumamo yeay! Duh flu merajalela, untung dapat libur 4 hari, okelah 4 hari ini bakal buat nyelesein fanfic ini. Selamat menikmati jangan lupa review untuk peningkatan kedepannya! Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ha?" Mamori hanya terdongak bingung menatap iblis di depannya. Tapi Hiruma masih dengan seringainya, dia benar-benar serius mengajak gadis tinggal satu atap dengannya.

"Oi bodoh! Bukankah sudah menjadi tugas manajer untuk selalu mendampingi timnya, apa kau mau mengabaikan tugas itu?" Tanya Hiruma, kini wajahnya berubah serius.

Mamori masih terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Baginya keluarganya juga penting, ini pertama kalinya Mamori bersikap sangat egois. Sebelumnya dia mengikat Sena, dan sekarang dia malah mengikat dirinya sendiri dalam ketakutan.

"Aku tahu Hiruma-kun. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka bila harus sendiri." Mamori menggenggam dadanya erat.

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh dan menjengkelkan, sudah kubilang kau akan tinggal denganku. Dasar manajer sialan!" Hiruma mulai menaikkan nadanya lagi.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara! Kau pikir kita bisa tinggal berdua dalam satu apartemen?!" balas Mamori membentak. Mereka saling beragumentasi hingga beberapa orang lewat memperhatikan keduanya.

"Tinggal bersama itu hanya untuk sepasang kekasih! Kau sangat bodoh karena telah mengajak manajermu tinggal bersama!" seru Mamori, raut wajahnya sudah kembali seperti biasa.

"Kau ini sangat merepotkan! Menjengkelkan dan menyusahkan!" balas Hiruma tak mau kalah.

"Haa? Apa maksudmu?" belum selesai mengungkapkan isi hatinya, Hiruma sudah memotongnya.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa jadi kekasih sialan menyebalkan bodoh milikku! Kalau itu yang kau mau. Benar-benar merepotkan, berbelit-belit, menjengkelkan." Hiruma membalikkan badannya.

Kedua pipi Mamori terbakar, dinginnya musim semi berhasil dilelehkan oleh racunnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah ketika Hiruma melakukan pernyataan di depan banyak orang.

"Wooooh bagus sekali niichan!" seru semua orang yang sedari tadi melihat mereka, kini Mamori dan Hiruma tersadar. Wajah keduanya memerah, namun kemudian Hiruma menembakkan senjatanya dan menyuruh semua orang diam. Ia menggenggam tangan Mamori dan membawanya pergi.

Mamori masih terdiam, ia hanya melihat pria di depannya menarik tangannya entah kemana. Tangannya yang besar sangat hangat, membuatnya sulit untuk melepaskan. Tangannya bisa begitu saja membuat Mamori yang ragu dan takut berubah menjadi sangat yakin.

"Aku selalu penasaran, seperti apa tangannya saat memegang bola di lapangan. Dia benar-benar pria yang lembut." Batin Mamori dengan senyumannya.

"Hiruma-kun..." panggilnya, Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Mamori dengan senyumannya yang biasa ia berikan.

"Aku pikir aku akan baik-baik saja. Hiruma-kun tidak usah khawatir... Aku akan tetap berada di Jepang dan menjadi manajer tim Saikyoudai Wizard." Mamori tersenyum mantap, hal itu juga membuat Hiruma lega dan menyeringai.

"Tentang yang tadi, Hiruma-kun apa kau serius? Ah bukan maksudku ingin tinggal bersamamu, eh tidak bukan itu tapi... Aku akan baik-baik saja kalau sendirian, mungkin." Kali ini Mamori berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda? Sekarang kita pergi ke rumahmu sialan milikmu." Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori kembali, gadis polos itu masih kebingungan.

Dia menanyakan apa alasan pergi ke rumahnya membawa iblis dari neraka itu, namun terabaikan. Mamori sempat kesal dan mereka saling beradu kembali, kali ini Mamori sudah kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Hal itu sempat membuat Hiruma lega.

Sesampainya di rumah kedua orang tua Mamori sangat terkejut, putrinya yang selalu dikelilingi orang-orang baik dan sopan. Putrinya yang sangat manis seperti malaikat, membawa iblis ke rumahnya, ke hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Hiruma saat itu mengenakan mantel warna cokelat tua dengan celana jins hitamnya juga tidak lupa senapan AK-47 miliknya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tangan gadis di sampingnya.

Ibunya tidak langsung memarahinya atau mengusir dan bahkan memaki. Ia hanya melihat putrinya yang tertawa canggung dengan heran.

"Mamo-chan?" panggil sang ibu, Mamori hanya tertawa berusaha menjelaskan. Tapi dengan cepat Hiruma memotong ucapannya lagi.

"Mamori akan tinggal bersamaku, dia akan tetap berada di Jepang." Balas Hiruma mantap. Mamori terlihat terkejut, terlebih lagi ayah dan ibunya.

Mamori memandangi orang tuanya yang terlihat akan kesal, tapi ternyata salah. Ibunya tersenyum ramah dan lembut padanya, ia justru menyuruh Hiruma masuk dan menganggap rumah mereka seperti rumahnya sendiri. Hiruma melesat cepat dan tidak memedulikan tentang tata krama atau apapun, dia hanya menjadi Hiruma Youichi yang biasanya.

Kini justru Mamori yang kelihatan tidak enak dengan kedua orang tuanya, dia hendak menjelaskan tapi ibunya menolak mendengar dan menyuruhnya masuk.

Hiruma sudah duduk di ruang makan, mereka menunggu makan malam siap. Sedangkan Mamori membantu ibunya menyiapkan makanan. Dia merasa takut dan cemas ketika melihat Hiruma hanya duduk bersama ayahnya sembari membersihkan senapannya juga bermain permen karet.

"Pria yang tidak biasa ya?" tanya ibunya dengan senyuman, Mamori terjingkak terkejut.

"Ibu salah paham, dia itu bukan siapa-siapa. Dia kapten klub amefuto di universitas." Balas Mamori menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Kau tahu Mamo-chan, ibu dan ayah sangat mencemaskanmu. Kau bertingkah aneh sejak kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika." Ucap ibunya dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya, ia masih terdiam memotong beberapa sayuran.

Sedangkan Mamori tertegun mendengar pengakuan ibunya, ia menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Ayah juga sangat khawatir, dia ingin berhenti dari pekerjaannya karena tidak ingin membuat Mamo-chan sedih. Tapi ibu tidak setuju karena dia sangat menantikan hal ini." Tambah ibunya, sekali lagi Mamori tertunduk, ia menitikkan air matanya. Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan menenangkannya.

Di sisi lain, ayah Mamori hanya duduk dan membaca korannya dengan santai, begitu juga Hiruma.

"Apa itu sungguhan?" tanya sang ayah memulai percakapan.

"Tentu saja, mau mencoba? Aku bisa menembaknya di sini." Balas Hiruma acuh.

"Namamu Hiruma Youichi kan?" Ayah Mamori mulai mau berbicara dan sekedar menanyakan hal-hal mengenai amefuto bersama dengan Hiruma.

Mereka tidak berbicara heboh seperti kebanyakan orang, Hiruma terus menjawabnya singkat. Begitu pula dengan ayah Mamori yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang penting saja.

"Ini pertama kalinya putriku membawa seorang pria datang ke rumah kami." Ucapan ayahnya sukses membuat Hiruma menghentikan polesannya.

"Sejak kecil hanya Sena, Sena, dan selalu Sena yang menjadi perhatiannya. Kami tidak bisa memberinya adik karena dulu kami orang yang sibuk." Jelas sang ayah mulai mengoceh sendiri.

"Mamori sadar akan hal itu, dia selalu sendiri di rumah. Dia bisa menjahit, membersihkan rumah, bahkan memasak karena kesendiriannya itu. Kupikir semua akan baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata tidak. Dia juga tetaplah gadis kecil yang butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang orang tuanya. Sejak saat itu istriku selalu tinggal di rumah dan menemaninya." Ayah Mamori melihat putrinya yang menangis bersama sang ibu.

Dia tersenyum lembut ketika memandangi buah hatinya yang selalu menjadi semangatnya tumbuh sangat besar. Dan juga membawa pria yang lebih tinggi darinya berkunjung ke rumah.

"Aku ingin membawanya bersamaku tapi... Youichi-kun, setidaknya buat dia tersenyum untukku." Katanya, kali ini ia beralih pada Hiruma dan tersenyum lembut. Namun Hiruma justru menyeringai seperti biasanya, ia kembali memoles senjatanya.

"Heh dia akan kujadikan pembantu di rumahku." Balasnya, ayah Mamori hanya tersenyum mengerti.

Setelah kejadian itu Hiruma dan kedua orang tua Mamori sepakat supaya Mamori bisa tinggal bersama dengan Hiruma. Mereka mempercayakan putrinya begitu saja pada iblis? Mereka pasti sudah gila...

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu...

Ini adalah hari dimana Mamori akan pindah ke apartemen milik Hiruma. Dan itu artinya mereka resmi menjadi kekasih, walau Mamori sendiri belum yakin akan hal itu. Kedua orang tua Mamori telah mengosongkan rumahnya, mereka tidak menjualnya melainkan mengontrakkan rumahnya itu sampai keduanya kembali.

Barang-barang Mamori memang banyak, namun dia hanya membawa beberapa yang penting-penting saja.

Betapa terkesimanya gadis itu ketika melihat kamar apartemen sang iblis yang begitu besar dan mewah. Dia tidak pernah tahu darimana semua uang yang iblis itu dapatkan. Tapi ini masih tetap mengagumkan, dapurnya penuh dengan alat-alat lengkap, kamar mandinya pun besar, begitu juga ruang tv, dan kamarnya. Semuanya... Berantakan...

Mamori sangat jengkel, ia kembali mengamuk pada Hiruma karena tidak membersihkan tempatnya sebelum dia pindah kemari. Karena itu hari ini Mamori akan bekerja ekstra. Ia mulai membersihkan setiap sudut ruangan, semua sampah yang berserakan ia masukkan kantong plastik. Mamori benar-benar handal dalam pekerjaan rumah tangga. Ia bisa dengan cepat memisahkan sampah obat, organik, dan juga anorganik. Bahkan semua yang milik Cerberus pun ia bersihkan sampai mengkilap.

"Ooooh baguus, kau benar-benar berguna sebagai pembantu!" ucap Hiruma terkagum dengan kerja keras Mamori. Hal itu membuat Mamori jengkel, tapi dia tidak peduli. Diberikan rumah senyaman ini untuk tinggal adalah keberuntungan.

"Dimana kamarku?" tanya Mamori, Hiruma menunjuk ke arah kamarnya. Mamori terdiam terpaku di depan pintu. Dia baru menyadarinya jika apartemen sebesar ini hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur.

Mamori kembali memuncak, ia terus saja protes akan semua hal. Sedangkan Hiruma mengabaikannya dan bermain dengan laptopnya.

"Hei dengar tidak?!" serunya jengkel tepat di hadapan iblis itu.

"Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan! Pergi, aku sedang sibuk!" balas Hiruma, namun Mamori tidak mau kalah, ia terus menjawab setiap argumen yang Hiruma berikan.

"Lagipula tidak ada yang tertarik dengan tubuhmu, aku juga lebih sering menghabiskan waktuku di sofa ini. Jadi jangan terlalu mendramatisir dasar merepotkan." Hiruma bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Mamori sendirian di apartemennya.

Mamori terdiam, ia masih merasa jengkel dengan sikap Hiruma. Namun ia tidak peduli, dia bisa menjadikan ini kesempatan. Mamori mulai menata semua peralatannya pada kamar Hiruma. Di sana ada lemari kosong yang memang disediakan khusus untuknya.

Saat Mamori membuka tirai kamar, ia sangat takjub tak percaya. Kelap kelip lampu dari gedung juga kendaraan malam di Tokyo seperti bintang daratan.

Kediaman Hiruma Youichi ada di apartemen mewah yang mungkin sangat berbeda dengan imej dirinya, namun dia benar-benar tinggal di gedung itu.

Tepatnya kamar nomor 4011 yang ada di lantai 15, walau sudut ruangan sangat luas dan besar, tapi Hiruma hanya memiliki satu kamar, walaupun kamarnya memang sangat besar.

Mamori masih terkagum, ia tidak pernah membayangkan Hiruma Youichi tinggal di tempat dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Gadis itu pun mulai berputar-putar mengingat setiap sudut ruangan.

Saat berada di dapur, sesuatu menempel pada kakinya. Dia melihat ke bawah dan mendapati Cerberus yang terlihat kelaparan.

"Ara Cerberus-kun? Apa kau lapar?" Mamori terduduk di hadapannya dengan lembut mengelus kepalanya. Anjing yang sangat ganas dan bringas dari neraka itu sangat patuh padanya.

Mamori membuka setiap lemari yang ada di dapur, ia menemukan setumpuk perlengkapan juga makanan milik Cerberus. Dia meletakkannya di tempat makan anjing itu, dengan lembut Mamori mengusap kepalanya kembali. Cerberus hanya makan dan mengabaikannya, akhirnya Mamori mencoba untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, ini pertama kalinya ia berada di rumah seorang pria. Belum lagi, mulai sekarang mereka harus tinggal bersama.

"Aku lelah... Apa aku boleh tinggal di sini ya?" Mamori mulai menidurkan tubuhnya, ia mencium aroma dari sofa berwarna hitam itu.

"Ini sama seperti punya Hiruma. Aromanya khas sekali." Dia mulai memejamkan matanya, dan tertidur.

"Tcih, ini menyebalkan. Seharusnya aku benar-benar menghajar mereka semua! Aku pulang!" Hiruma menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras. Cerberus berlari ke arahnya menyambut tuannya, sedangkan iblis itu berjalan sambil meneriaki nama sang malaikat. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat malaikat yang terkapar di atas sofa hitam masih lengkap dengan apronnya.

"Oi bangun! Kembali ke kamarmu, dasar manajer sialan. Cepat bangun!" seru Hiruma, namun Mamori tetap tertidur pulas. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar apapun.

Hal itu membuat Hiruma kesal, tapi melihat gerakan Mamori membuat ide jahilnya keluar. Ia mengambil spidol hitam yang ada di meja. Dengan tawa khasnya ia membuka tutupnya, kemudian menyingkirkan beberapa rambut Mamori yang menghalangi wajahnya.

Tetapi saat melihatnya dia malah tertegun, seperti tersihir oleh sesuatu. Dia terus memandanginya, meletakkan spidolnya dan kini malah mengusap lembut wajah Mamori.

Tidak ada ekspresi apapun yang dikeluarkan dari wajahnya, dia terus memandangi Mamori.

"Umm..." tiba-tiba Mamori berdeham, ia merasa sedikit geli karena seseorang menyentuh wajahnya. Hiruma tersadar dan akhirnya menopang Mamori layaknya putri, ia membaringkannya perlahan di atas kasur, mematikan lampu, dan menutup pintu, kemudian pergi meninggalkannya.

"Merepotkan." Kata Hiruma menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, dia duduk di atas sofa dimana Mamori tidur tadi. Lagi-lagi dia membuka laptopnya dan mulai bermain dengannya, dia mulai menyusun beberapa strategi karena besok adalah pertandingan yang ditunggu-tunggu.

Keesokan harinya matahari sedikit menyelinap dari balik tirai berwarna cream, hingga membuat Mamori terbangun. Ia mengusap matanya dan mencoba untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Saat dia sadar ada di kamar Hiruma ia segera bangkit dan melihat jam.

Mamori bergegas mencari sosok iblis yang memindahkannya, saat dia melihat Hiruma terlelap dengan posisi terduduk di hadapan laptopnya membuat Mamori sedikit merasa bersalah.

Semalam dia berniat untuk mencari strategi juga tapi karena kelelahan akhirnya malah tertidur.

Mamori tersenyum dan bergegas ke kamar mandi, ia membersihkan juga merapikan dirinya sendiri. Setelahnya Mamori pergi untuk membuat sarapan, kemampuan memasaknya tidak diragukan lagi.

Dia membuat omurice juga black coffee kesukaan Hiruma, dengan sehelai roti gandum juga.

Mencium bau yang nikmat dari apartemennya membuat Hiruma tergugah, ia bangun dan segera menuju ke dapur. Dia mendapati Mamori dengan keadaan siap mengenakan apron tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi Hiruma-kun." Sapanya dengan lembut, bukan hanya Hiruma saja yang menyambutnya. Cerberus bahkan sudah menempel lagi di kaki Mamori.

"Baik baik, selamat pagi Cerberus-kun. Kau sudah sangat lapar ya?" Mamori tersenyum, ia meninggalkan Hiruma yang sudah duduk dan menyeduh black coffeenya.

Mamori duduk dengan tenang dan menyantap makanannya dengan tenang, tidak ada sepatah kata yang dikeluarkan oleh keduanya. Hiruma hanya menikmati sarapan Mamori, begitu juga Mamori.

Sesekali Mamori mencuri pandang lelaki di sampingnya, tapi dia hanya terdiam. Selesai menyantap makanannya Mamori yang bertugas membersihkan semuanya, sedangkan Hiruma membersihkan dirinya.

Usai semuanya siap Mamori masih menunggu Hiruma supaya pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Hiruma-kun duluan saja, bisa bahaya kalau nanti ada anak di kampus yang tahu kita tinggal bersama." Mamori tersenyum tidak enak.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan manajer bodoh? Kau mau terlambat? Hari ini ada pertandingan penting bodoh!" seru Hiruma jengkel, ia menyuruh Mamori bergegas dan ikut dengannya. Setelah argumentasi yang panjang akhirnya Mamori mengalah. Mereka pergi berdua dengan kereta.

"Di sebelah sini!" seru Mamori melambaikan tangannya, semua anggota tim mendekat padanya.

"Selamat pagi Mamori-san!" sapa Yamato ramah, Mamori tersenyum menyambutnya. Anggota yang lain mulai menanyakan keadaannya. Tapi Hiruma menembakkan senapannya sehingga semuanya tenang, ia mulai membicarakan tentang strategi dan formasi untuk menghadapi lawannya.

Seperti biasa Mamori mendampingi sang kapten, ia menuruti setiap perintah kapten untuk menjelaskan kepada para anggota sekaligus menyemangatinya.

Pertandingan yang berakhir sangat cepat itu dimenangkan oleh Saikyoudai Wizard dengan skor 48-24. Lawan mereka kali ini cukup merepotkan, tapi tidak seperti Enma atau Takekurako dan juga Oujo. Jika sudah waktunya melawan ketiga tim itu, pasti sang kapten akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya.

"Mamo-nee!" sapa Suzuna yang datang bersama dengan kekasihnya Sena, juga temannya Riku, dan Monta.

Dengan senyumnya yang cerah, Mamori menyapa balik mereka.

"Suzuna-chan, Sena, Monta-kun, Riku-kun juga. Kalian melihat pertandingan kali ini ya?" tanyanya ramah, mereka sempat mengobrol sesaat sampai akhirnya Hiruma datang dan mulai mengolok Mamori.

"Jangan panggil aku bodoh!" seru Mamori kesal, Sena dan yang lainnya masih tertawa.

"Tetap tidak berubah ya." Ucap Sena lirih.

"Ah iya Mamori-neechan, aku dengar orang tuamu pergi ke Amerika. Dimana sekarang Mamori-neechan tinggal?" tanya Sena yang membuat Mamori terkejut bukan kepalang.

Ia mulai berkeringat, dan pandangannya tidak fokus, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia hanya memandangi Hiruma kesal yang tidak mau tahu tentang apapun.

"Aku tinggal di neraka. Mana mungkin kubilang begitu kan." Batin Mamori terlihat depresi, hal itu membuat Sena dan rekan-rekannya kebingungan.

"Apa kau masih belum memiliki tempat untuk tinggal Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna cemas, juniornya yang lainnya pun ikut khawatir begitu juga rekan setimnya.

"Kalau begitu tinggal di rumahku saja! Ibu akan senang bila Mamori-neechan bisa tinggal bersama kami." seru Sena, tak berapa lama Hiruma menembakkan senapannya pada Sena.

"Hiruma-kun! Jangan arahkan senapanmu pada Sena!" bentak Mamori jengkel, Hiruma beralih dan mengabaikannya.

Semua orang masih bertanya-tanya akan jawaban Mamori yang diam dan gelisah.

Bahkan Suzuna bilang akan membantunya mencarikan apartemen untuknya, begitu juga junior dan rekannya yang lain.

"Ini merepotkan... Kau bisa tinggal di rumahku." Tiba-tiba saja Agon, Akaba, dan Yamato mengatakan hal yang sama. Ajakan untuk tinggal dengan mereka membuat semua orang tercengang.

Termasuk diri mereka sendiri sekaligus gadis polos yang masih tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Hiruma yang melangkahkan kakinya pergi pun berhenti, sesaat wajahnya terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian ia menunjukkan seringai liciknya.

Apa yang Hiruma pikirkan? Apa dia akan membantu Mamori? Atau malah semakin mempersulitnya? Ya, dia itu iblis yang dia lakukan adalah kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. Tapi di sisi lain sang malaikat justru berharap pada sang iblis untuk membantunya.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah read/review/fav dan yang lainnya *bows*

Mumpung libur pengennya sih update kilat karena rabu udah masuk kerja lagi dan itu 10 hari kerja *nangis* /akukuat /ga

Oh iya btw saya gak baca manga eyeshield, cuma sekedar ikutin animenya aja... Jadi gak tau siapa lagi yang cocok buat dijadiin rival (okesip dia cuma lihat Hiruma yang paling sempurna buat Mamori /heh) Dan karena kebingungan itu, bisa-bisa menghambat untuk chapter 3 nanti, makanya saya meminta bantuan rekan-rekan untuk mencarikan rival cinta buat Hiruma! XD

Pencarian dimulai! Review yaa, sekali lagi terima kasih banyak! *bows*


	3. Chapter 3

"Kekekekeke..." Terdengar tawa diikuti suara senapan dari sang iblis. Semua orang menoleh padanya, begitu pula Mamori dengan perasaan cemas berusaha melihat sang iblis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanding?" Seringainya membuat semua orang kebingungan, kecuali satu orang yaitu Mamori. Mendengar kata bertanding sama saja membuatnya menjadi bahan taruhan.

"Kalau kalian menang maka manajer sialan ini berhak tidur dimanapun yang kalian suka. Tapi kalau tidak, dia milikku." Seringainya penuh dengan keyakinan, melihat ekspresinya membuat Mamori tertegun, sesaat dia memang kesal. Tapi kalimat terakhir yang Hiruma ucapkan membuat kedua pipi Mamori memanas.

"Apa jangan-jangan Hiruma-senpai menyukai Mamori-neechan?!" seru Sena, Riku, Monta, dan juga Suzuna bersamaan. Hal itu makin membuat kedua pipi Mamori terbakar.

"Tidak mungkin bodoh! Dia tentu saja akan kujadikan pembantu!" sekali lagi suara tembakan peringatan terdengar untuk keempat juniornya.

"Aahh benar juga ne~" batin Mamori lemas, kemudian dia kembali ke dirinya lagi. Dia mulai berdebat dengan Hiruma hingga mengabaikan semuanya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti! Kita yang akan bertanding Hiruma-kun!" seru Mamori kesal.

Semua mata mulai tertuju pada keduanya, mereka terkejut ketika Mamori yang mengajaknya berduel.

"Heh boleh juga. Siapkan dirimu manajer bodoh." Balas Hiruma masih dengan cengirannya tapi juga diselingi kemarahan.

"Aku yang akan menentukan gamenya!" ucap Mamori dengan penuh semangat, dia mulai memikirkan permainan yang bisa membawa Hiruma pada kekalahan.

"Ah bagaimana kalau love game saja?" tiba-tiba Suzuna mengejutkan semua orang kembali.

"EEHHHHH!?" seru semua bersamaan.

Suzuna mulai menjelaskan rencananya, padahal Hiruma dan Mamori sudah jelas-jelas menolaknya. Peraturan game sangat mudah, yang pertama jatuh cinta adalah yang kalah. Tidak ada pelanggaran atau kecurangan pada game ini sampai salah satu di antara mereka jatuh cinta.

Mamori tertegun mendengarnya, dia menolak habis-habisan. Pada dasarnya Mamori lah yang akan jatuh pertama kali, karena hatinya sudah diisi oleh iblis itu.

Sena dan Riku terlihat khawatir, tapi mereka pikir ini ide yang bagus, jadi keduanya mendukung baik rencana Suzuna. Monta dan ketiga anggota tim Saikyoudai Wizards yang menawari Mamori untuk tinggal menolak rencana itu.

Antena Suzuna berdiri ketika Hiruma tidak mempermasalahkannya, hal itu membuat rekan-rekannya bingung sekaligus tak percaya.

"Aku ikut, Mamori tidak pantas jatuh di tangan iblis sepertinya." Kata Akaba yang masuk dalam permainan bodoh itu.

"Aku setuju, ini terdengar menarik." Yamato tersenyum, begitu juga Monta. Sedangkan Agon tidak tertarik, ia memilih untuk mundur karena terlalu merepotkan.

Hiruma menambahkan hukuman pada Mamori bila kalah, dia harus menuruti semua kemauannya, apapun itu. Dan karena berhasil terpancing oleh omongan Hiruma, Mamori menyetujuinya.

Iblis itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang malaikat sembari tersenyum.

"Ini akan menjadi kemenangan telak untukku." Bisiknya tepat sasaran, tetapi Mamori tidak mau kalah. Ia juga memajukan tubuhnya dan wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"Aku tidak akan kalah!" balasnya masih kesal.

Semua orang benar-benar sudah tidak waras, setelah kejadian itu Mamori justru merasa depresi. Dia tidak ingin terlibat dengan permainan seperti itu. Dia ingin fokus membawa timnya yang baru ke prestasi yang gemilang di Rice Bowl.

Mamori mengikuti Sena dan Suzuna ke sebuah cafe dimana ketiganya sering berkumpul. Mamori seperti biasa memesan makanan penutup di awal. Sedangkan Sena hanya memesan sandwich dan orange juice. Suzuna mengikuti Mamori, ia hanya memakan dessert.

Ketiganya saling membicarakan tentang masalah tadi dan tidak jauh dari amefuto. Mereka saling bertukar informasi, walaupun sudah menjadi lawan, tapi tetap saja kawan.

Ketiganya bercakap hingga larut malam, Mamori pun memutuskan untuk kembali. Tapi Sena dan Suzuna malah mengikutinya, mereka merasa khawatir tentang tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

"Kami akan mengantarmu Mamo-nee." Kata Suzuna dengan senyumnya.

"Ah bukan begitu Suzuna-chan, hanya saja..." Mamori terdiam, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hiruma ketika juniornya tahu mereka tinggal bersama.

"Apa pemilik apartemennya orang yang berbahaya?" Sena mulai berbicara serius, melihat ekspresinya membuat Mamori tertawa kecil.

Ia merasa bersyukur memilih tinggal di Jepang, ternyata biar Sena dan Suzuna sudah saling terikat mereka tidak meninggalkannya. Justru keduanya semakin menyayangi dirinya.

Air mata kebahagiaan sedikit terjatuh dari pelupuknya, namun Mamori masih saja tertawa.

"Ahaha iya, pemilik apartemenku sedikit ketat. Sena atau Suzuna tidak bisa mengalahkannya, karena dia itu berbahaya." Mamori tersenyum meyakinkan, kedua pasangan itu saling pandang dan membiarkan Mamori pergi.

Sebelum menuju ke tempat tinggalnya yang baru, Mamori memutuskan untuk berhenti di sebuah supermarket. Ia membeli beberapa bahan makanan sekaligus cemilan dan persediaan lainnya untuk dirinya juga Hiruma.

Saat hendak membayar Mamori sedikit terkejut karena kasirnya justru orang yang dia kenal.

"Eh?" keduanya saling menunjuk.

"Koizumi Karin-san, bukan?" tanya Mamori menunjuk wanita dengan rambut panjang pirang yang ada di depannya. Bagaimana bisa gadis cantik satu-satunya quarter back wanita American Football Kansai Team berada di sebuah supermarket Tokyo.

"Ah Ma-Mamori-san kan? I-Iya." Balas gadis bernama Koizumi Karin itu ramah, Mamori mengajaknya untuk berbicara sebentar usai pekerjaannya selesai.

Mereka akhirnya pergi ke taman dan berbicara sebentar, Mamori menanyakan alasan mantan quarter back terbaik SMA Teikoku Alexanders. Karin pun tanpa ragu menceritakan kisahnya, ia berkata bahwa dirinya kini menjadi bagian dari Saikyoudai University. Sekali lagi Mamori terkejut, ia tidak tahu kalau quarter terbaik wanita ada di kampusnya. Berbeda dengan klubnya yang sebelumnya, dia kini justru masuk ke klub piano. Dan masalah ia bekerja sebagai kasir karena kedua orang tuanya menentang untuk pergi ke universitas itu.

Mereka menginginkan Karin belajar piano di luar negeri dan berhenti main football, tapi Karin menolaknya.

Mendengar keteguhan hati Karin membuat Mamori terkesima, ia sangat salut padanya. Kini malah Mamori yang merasa tidak percaya diri, karena sebelumnya bersikap egois dan manja. Sampai mengabaikan rekan-rekan setimnya juga tugasnya.

Usai pertemuan mereka akhirnya keduanya bertukar email untuk saling berhubungan lebih lanjut, dan sekedar bertanya tentang amefuto.

Mamori kembali pulang ke apartemen Hiruma, di sana dia sudah melihat sang iblis duduk di sofanya seperti biasa. Dia sangat serius dengan laptopnya dan anjing kesayangannya.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam, Hiruma-kun?" tanya Mamori mendekat padanya. Hiruma hanya membalasnya dengan bahasa isyarat yang biasa mereka gunakan di lapangan.

Mamori menghela nafasnya dan pergi menuju dapur, walau dia lelah tapi dia tetap memasak untuk sang iblis.

"Apa yang sedang kau buat?" tanya Hiruma yang berada tepat di belakang Mamori.

"Ah ini, hamburger holstein... Ibuku memberikan resepnya." Balas Mamori mengalihkan wajahnya dengan senyuman. Saat melihat bidang datar milik Hiruma tepat berada di depannya membuat kedua pipi Mamori memanas. Tadinya Hiruma tidak menyadari apapun, sampai akhirnya ia melihat sekilas espresi tersipu milik Mamori dan tersenyum.

Ia menyandarkan tangannya di antara tubuh malaikat itu sehingga tidak bisa lari atau pergi ke manapun.

Mamori mulai menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia sama sekali tidak berani memandang iblis di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan manajer sialan? Kenapa kau tidak memandangku seperti biasa?" tanya Hiruma yang juga menggodanya, Mamori tetap terdiam. Kini malah Hiruma menurunkan wajahnya dan mendekatkannya pada wajah sang malaikat.

"A-Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori sedikit gugup, wajahnya benar-benar merah.

"Apa? Yang mau kulakukan itu terserah padaku kan? Lagipula kau kan sudah menjadi kekasih menyebalkanku bodoh." Balas Hiruma dengan wajah serius, tentu saja hal ini membuat Mamori sangat terkejut. Rona merahnya hilang begitu saja dari wajahnya. Kini dia bisa melihat jelas kedua kelopak mata Hiruma.

"...Eh?" Mamori meresponnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya dan heran. Melihat wajahnya yang sangat polos membuat Hiruma jengkel. Ia menepis jidat Mamori dengan jari tangannya hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit kesakitan.

"Ittai! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Serunya kesal, namun Hiruma malah meninggalkannya dan duduk di tempatnya menunggu makan malam.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu bodoh, aku lapar." Katanya, Mamori menghela nafasnya dan mulai melanjutkan aktivitasnya lagi.

Keduanya saling menyantap makan malam dengan damai, terkadang Mamori kembali mencuri pandang pada Hiruma. Dan dia teringat akan hal yang Hiruma katakan tentang sepasang kekasih tadi, wajahnya seketika memerah. Hiruma hanya terdiam melihatnya heran, ia tetap mengabaikannya.

Usai menyantap makan malam dengan semua keberaniannya Mamori mencoba untuk bertanya tentang kebenaran itu.

"Hiruma-kun..." panggilnya, Hiruma yang hendak kembali berhenti. Ia menoleh dan terdiam tak bersuara.

"Tentang kekasih tadi... Apa maksudnya?" tanya Mamori kembali, ia tidak berani menatap wajah pria di depannya. Padahal bisa terlihat jelas bahwa Hiruma menyeringai padanya, sepertinya dia akan menggodanya lagi. Hiruma berjalan mendekati Mamori, ia berhenti tepat di depannya.

"D-D-Dan kenapa Hiruma-kun mau mengikuti permainan yang Suzuna berikan. Itu kan hanya sebatas permainan." Tambah Mamori lagi, kini seringai Hiruma hilang. Dia menatap lurus gadis yang gemetar di depannya.

"Karena aku yakin menang." Sekali lagi Mamori mendongak terkejut.

"Bukannya kau tertarik padaku?" Saat itu juga semburat merah muncul di pipi Mamori, dia mengalihkan wajahnya lagi. Hiruma tersenyum melihatnya, ia hendak menggodanya lagi namun Mamori justru menatapnya mantap.

"Kalau benar memangnya kenapa?" ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan, kini malah Hiruma yang tertegun mendengarnya.

"Aku juga bilang kan kalau aku tidak akan kalah, makanya aku juga akan membuat Hiruma-kun tertarik padaku! Aku tidak mau mengaku kalah sampai kau benar-benar bisa mengingat namaku dengan baik!" seru Mamori mendeklarasikan perang. Dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah ia pergi membersihkan semua peralatan memasak.

Sedangkan Hiruma masih terdiam, ia berjalan meninggalkan Mamori sendiri di dapur.

"Dasar manajer bodoh." Batinnya yang kembali bermain laptopnya.

Selesai merapikan semua peralatan, Mamori bergegas membasuh tubuhnya. Ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan ringan ke dalam bathub.

Usai memanjakan diri, Mamori kembali ke ruangan Hiruma untuk sekedar melihat apakah pria itu sudah terlelap atau belum.

Melihat laptopnya masih menyala dengan dirinya yang masih terjaga membuat Mamori heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria terus terjaga di depan laptop selama berjam-jam.

"Hiruma-kun, ini sudah malam bukankah sebaiknya kau istirahat?" tanya Mamori khawatir, Hiruma masih tidak beralih.

"Dengan cara seperti itu tidak akan bisa membuatku tertarik padamu." Balas Hiruma acuh, hal itu tentu membuat Mamori jengkel. Ia berkata pada Hiruma untuk melakukan semua hal yang dia mau, kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

Mamori segera mematikan lampunya dan bergegas tidur. Keesokan harinya Mamori merasa bahwa ada yang memberatkan tubuhnya. Ia sedikit membuka matanya dan mendapati Cerberus di atasnya.

"Selamat pagi Cerberus-kun." Sapa Mamori lembut sembari mengusap matanya. Saat Cerberus pergi dari atasnya, Mamori menoleh dan mendapati Hiruma yang tertidur dengan posisi mendekap gadis itu. Betapa terkejutnya Mamori, ia berteriak kencang hingga menjauhkan diri darinya sampai terjatuh.

"Berisik! Apa kau tahu hari apa sekarang? Biarkan aku tidur lebih lama!" seru Hiruma jengkel, namun Mamori balik membentaknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di atas kasur? Maksudku kau kan yang bilang sendiri akan tidur di sofa!" balas Mamori mencoba tenang.

"Itu karena di sofa sangat dingin, aku tidak begitu suka dingin. Jadi biarkan aku tidur di sini, di atas kasurku." Hiruma membaringkan tubuhnya kembali dan menutup selimut.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu biar malam ini aku tidur di sofa." Jawab Mamori dengan entengnya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Mamori kemudian membasuh tubuhnya, selesai membersihkan tubuhnya ponselnya berdering.

Ia melihat nama panggilan yang tidak biasa, ibunya menelponnya di saat masih pagi. Dengan lembut Mamori mengangkat dan berbicara padanya. Semuanya berjalan mulus sampai sang ibu bilang bahwa ayah Mamori baru saja terkena musibah. Ia ditipu rekan kerjanya, dan harus mengganti kerugian milik perusahaan. Untunglah ibu dan ayahnya memiliki tabungan yang cukup, namun gantinya ia tidak bisa memberikan uang bulanan untuk Mamori. Mereka masih bisa membayar kuliahnya, namun untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari Mamori harus mulai bekerja paruh waktu.

Tentu saja malaikat itu tak keberatan, ia justru dengan senang hati menawarkan tabungannya untuk orang tuanya.

Tak berapa lama ibunya menutup panggilannya, Mamori menghela nafasnya. Ia harus mulai mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu yang bisa membuatnya tetap fokus dengan kuliah dan amefuto.

Mamori berfikir sambil menyantap sarapannya, tiba-tiba saja ia berpikir tentang Karin. Tanpa basa-basi Mamori bergegas membersihkan sarapannya, ia meninggalkan roti panggang dengan bacon juga telur mata sapi untuk sarapan Hiruma.

Dengan langkahnya yang buru-buru ia pergi meninggalkan apartemen, bahkan tak sengaja menutup pintu dengan keras.

Hiruma yang mendengar gebrakan pintu terkejut, ia terbangun dan mencari sosok Mamori untuk dimarahi. Seluruh sudut ruangan sudah ia telusuri namun tetap tidak ada, hingga akhirnya dia menemui sarapan yang masih hangat. Dengan wajah kesalnya ia duduk dan menyantap sarapan yang Mamori siapkan.

"Tcih... Dia lupa membuatkan black coffee untukku. Sebenarnya kemana dia itu." Ucapnya jengkel, ia mulai bertingkah konyol dengan mengajak Cerberus bicara.

Lima menit kemudian ponselnya berdering, tanpa ragu Hiruma mengangkatnya. Itu adalah panggilan dari Kurita yang mengajaknya pergi bersama dengan Musashi karena hari ini ketiganya bebas dari latihan. Hiruma bergegas membasuh dirinya kemudian pergi meninggalkan apartemennya.

Kini kedua penghuni itu pergi meninggalkan Cerberus sendirian, untunglah Mamori masih menjadi seorang malaikat yang baik bagi Cerberus karena memberinya makan setumpuk penuh.

"Mamori-san!" seru Karin yang melambai, Mamori berlari mendekat padanya. Ia terkesima dengan pakaian kasual milik Karin yang begitu feminim.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Balas Mamori, mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan menuju sebuah kafe. Sebelumnya Karin merasa canggung karena bingung harus berbicara apa, tapi berbeda dengan Mamori yang langsung bisa berbicara tanpa beban. Baginya Karin sama seperti Sena, hanya saja yang ini lebih cantik dan juga memiliki tubuh yang indah.

Mamori mulai menceritakan masalahnya, dia bertanya pada Karin apakah ada pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya. Karin mulai terbiasa dengan Mamori, ia sangat ramah padanya hingga membuatnya nyaman. Karin memberitahu beberapa pekerjaan yang mungkin cocok untuk Mamori. Keduanya pun segera bergegas untuk melihat secara langsung pekerjaan itu.

Sementara itu Hiruma bertemu dengan Kurita dan Musashi, mereka telah memutuskan membeli sepatu untuk para junior yang berhasil memasuki universitas pilihan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hiruma, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Mamori-san?" tanya Musashi sedikit menggoda, namun Hiruma sama sekali tak terpengaruh. Dia tetap diam dan menggelembungkan permen karetnya. Belum sampai di toko sepatu, Kurita menghentikan langkahnya sehingga membuat Hiruma dan Musashi bertabrakan dengannya.

Hiruma langsung memarahinya, tapi kemudian Kurita menunjukkan sesuatu. Ia sangat terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya. Mamori bersama Karin mengenakan pakaian Maid dan membagikan brosur untuk cafe di belakang mereka. Bukan hanya itu, mereka dikelilingi oleh banyak pria!

Senyum tulus Mamori sukses memikat para pria, begitu juga sifat polos Karin dengan senyumnya yang menjerat mereka. Benar-benar kombinasi yang sempurna untuk menarik pelanggan.

Mamori sama sekali tidak keberatan bila seseorang dari universitas melihatnya, karena baginya ini adalah pekerjaan yang baik.

Apanya yang salah dengan berpakaian maid, juga telinga kucing, dan rambut ponytail? Semuanya terlihat biasa saja bagi Mamori, tapi tidak bagi para pria yang haus akan nafsu dunia.

Kurita mengajak Hiruma dan Musashi mendekat. Musashi pun setuju dengannya, sepertinya tidak buruk bila pergi ke kafe yang dipenuhi wanita cantik. Lain dengan Hiruma melihat hal itu membuatnya hanya terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keduanya. Hiruma mengajak Kurita dan Musashi pergi.

"Lihat saja nanti, dasar gadis merepotkan." Batin Hiruma pergi meninggalkan Mamori.

* * *

YA-HA! Besok udah mulai masuk, sepertinya sudah mulai dihiatuskan ini fanfic sampai 10 hari ke depan kekekekekek /jahat

Tenang udah siap update kok untuk chapter berikutnya, cuma gak tau kapan bisa publishnya ohohoho... Apalagi chapter 4 udah mulai menjurus ke adegan piiiip /heh

Terima kasih untuk yang setia membaca dan review! Terima kasih banyak! *bows*


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: SMUT! Ceritanya baru belajar bikin yang smut2 /okebohong Ini pertama kalinya owe publish fanfic dengan genre mature, jujur bingung gimana biar bisa kerasa maturenya gitu wkwkwk tapi yah silahkan baca saja... Di doc owe banyak fanfic2 genre mature tapi belum pernah ke publish wwwwwww, kalau kurang greget mohon reviewnya! Terima kasih banyak sampai ketemu di bawah! XD

* * *

Saat sedang bekerja tiba-tiba saja Yamato dan Taka datang, dia mendekati Karin dan Mamori. Matanya seperti hampir keluar melihat penampilan keduanya. Tapi mereka lebih terkejut lagi karena ada Karin di sana.

"Karin? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Yamato heran, Mamori memandangi keduanya dengan bingung. Dia kira Karin telah memberitahu Yamato ataupun Taka tentang kedatangannya di Tokyo.

"Ah maaf aku harus kembali bekerja." Karin pergi meninggalkan Yamato dan Taka dengan kebingungan.

Sedangkan Mamori masih terdiam di sana, ia mencoba menjelaskannya pada Yamato namun Karin memanggilnya. Ia pun memutuskan supaya menghubunginya nanti setelah dia selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Setelah membagikan brosur Mamori bergegas melayani pelanggan kafe yang kebanyakan adalah laki-laki. Ia sangat ramah dan bisa diandalkan, semua pelanggan baik wanita maupun pria menyukainya. Begitu juga dengan Karin, dia banyak menarik perhatian orang.

Usai dengan pekerjaannya Mamori menanyakan alasan dia tidak memberitahukan Yamato dan Taka tentang kedatangannya ke Tokyo. Karin tidak mau menjawabnya, ia hanya tertunduk diam.

"Karin... Kau sudah bekerja sangat keras, menjadi seorang kasir, juga seorang pelayan kafe. Itu adalah pekerjaan yang berat untukmu. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Mamori lembut, melihat kegigihan Mamori membuat Karin luluh, ia mulai menceritakannya.

Sejujurnya Karin ingin bermain American Football kembali, tapi kedua orang tuanya tidak menyetujuinya. Mereka hanya membolehkannya saat SMA karena dorongan dari Taka juga. Tapi kini American Football sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya tanpa ia sadari. Ia masih menyukai aktivitasnya dalam menggambar dan bermain piano. Ia juga bercita-cita untuk membuat manga Amefutonya sendiri. Hanya saja dia lebih menikmati ketika bergerak di lapangan.

Tapi dia tidak bisa menjadi seorang quarter back lagi, mau bagaimanapun ia sangat menghargai kedua orang tuanya. Setidaknya dengan berada di Tokyo bisa membuatnya dekat dengan football sudah sangat cukup. Orang tuanya masih menentang, namun ia tetap pergi dan sebagai gantinya membayar untuk semua kebutuhannya sekaligus kuliah.

"Kenapa tidak coba jadi manajer saja?" Mamori tersenyum lembut, ia mencoba memberikan solusi untuk Karin.

"...Eh?" Karin mendongak kebingungan, ia tidak mengerti apa yang Mamori pikirkan.

"Orang tuamu tidak mengizinkan karena takut kau terluka. Kalau sudah begitu kenapa tidak jadi manajer saja? Kau bisa mendukung dan membantu anggota tim dengan baik, Karin." Senyum Mamori masih melekat pada wajahnya, ini sedikit mengejutkan. Pasalnya Karin tidak pernah berpikir untuk menjadi manajer sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa Mamori-san mau mengajariku?" tanya Karin dengan penuh harap, tentu saja Mamori mengangguk setuju, ia menunduk dan memohon bantuan Karin.

Usai percakapannya itu Mamori bergegas kembali ke apartemennya. Ketika membuka pintunya, lampu di apartemen secara otomatis menyala, Hiruma masih belum datang.

Mamori bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi untuk merendam tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar merasa lelah dengan semua keadaannya akhir-akhir ini. Dengan rambut yang masih basah dan nightgownnya yang berwarna merah muda Mamori keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ah..." Hiruma dan Mamori saling berpapasan, mereka saling tatap dan terdiam.

"Hiruma-kun selamat datang." Sambut Mamori, Hiruma masih memandangi gadis di depannya. Ia sekali lagi mengacuhkannya.

Mamori juga terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengannya, ia mempersilahkan Hiruma membasuh tubuhnya. Dirinya benar-benar seperti istri yang baik, dengan senang hati menyiapkan air hangat untuk sang iblis.

Hiruma mengenakan kaos polos warna putih dengan celana training hitam, Mamori yang melihatnya sedikit terpesona, terlebih lagi ketika rambutnya yang lurus jatuh ke depan ia kibaskan ke belakang.

Pria itu kini duduk di sofanya dan kembali dengan laptopnya, tak berapa lama Mamori mendekat dan meletakkan black coffee di depannya.

Ia juga mulai mendekat padanya, melihat apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan. Ketika melihat strategi yang dibuat Hiruma untuk latih tanding, Mamori mulai memberikan saran dan masukan yang berguna baginya. Mereka berbincang seputar amefuto dan pertandingan-pertandingan yang akan datang.

"Ah Hiruma-kun..." tiba-tiba saja Hiruma menutup laptopnya, ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat, biar malam ini aku tidur di sofa. Hiruma-kun selalu bekerja keras, dan ini juga apartemen milikmu, jadi selamat malam." Mamori tersenyum lembut, ia hendak membaringkan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya Hiruma menarik tangannya. Ia juga menopang Mamori layaknya putri, Mamori yang tak mengerti mulai terlihat memerah, ia mencoba memberontak tapi Hiruma terlebih dulu meletakkannya di tempat tidur. Ia pun juga berbaring dan menarik selimutnya, dengan cepat Mamori bangkit dan menjauh darinya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori gugup, ia sedikit ketakutan tadi.

"Salju masih belum mencair, kau bisa mati jika tidur di sana manajer sialan. Untuk saat ini tidurlah atau lakukan apa yang kau mau." Balas Hiruma, ia tidak menatap Mamori sama sekali.

"K-Kau tidak akan melakukan apapun kan?" tanya Mamori kembali dengan nada yang bergetar, mendengar pernyataan itu membuat Hiruma tersenyum. Kini ia bangkit dan duduk melihat ekspresi Mamori.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak melakukan apapun?" Hiruma balik bertanya, Mamori masih memalingkan wajahnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Se-Seperti hal-hal yang mesum." Balas Mamori malu, ia benar-benar sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Bodoh mana mungkin." Hiruma menjawabnya enteng, saat Mamori merasa lega dengan jawabannya tiba-tiba saja Hiruma menarik tangannya dan menindihinya di atas kasur.

"Apa yang sedang kau bayangkan? Beritahu aku, aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Dengan kepolosan Mamori juga ketumpulannya yang luar biasa membuat hal seperti itu menjadi respon yang mengerikan baginya. Wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah, ia tidak berani memandang Hiruma yang ada di atasnya.

Padahal dia tidak memikirkan apapun, hanya saja hal itu mulai membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ia memulai berpikir liar tentang apa yang akan Hiruma lakukan, ini adalah hal pertama yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Apa kau membayangkanku untuk menciummu di sini." Hiruma mendekatkan tubuhnya, ia mulai berbisik di telinga gadis itu. Mamori mulai merasa tidak beres dengan tubuhnya.

Hiruma menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilat telinga Mamori, hal itu membuat tubuh Mamori semakin aneh dan terasa panas. Ia tidak bisa menolaknya, walaupun dia ingin menolaknya tapi tubuhnya berkata tidak.

Air mata sudah tertumpuk di pelupuknya, ia juga menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya supaya tidak mengeluarkan suara yang aneh.

Hiruma beralih, kini ia menuju leher jenjang Mamori, menjilat sekaligus menggigitnya meninggalkan bekas merah di sana. Tangannya beralih pada payudara gadis itu.

"Kau pikir bisa lepas dariku? Apa ini yang kau inginkan dengan para pria yang kau temui tadi?" tiba-tiba saja Mamori kembali menjadi dirinya. Ia terkejut sekaligus tidak mengerti apa yang Hiruma katakan. Hiruma juga menghentikan aksinya, ia menyingkirkan wajahnya.

Melihat ekspresi pria di atasnya membuat Mamori berpikir.

"Apa dia cemburu? Dengan anggota klub? Tapi, tadi pagi bukannya tidak ada latihan? Mungkinkah!?" batinnya heran, kini Mamori mulai mencoba menahan tawa.

"Apa Hiruma-kun melihat kerja paruh waktuku?" tanyanya lembut, kini Hiruma menatap lurus matanya.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan bekerja di sana, jadi mungkin aku akan selalu pulang terlambat." Jelas Mamori, Hiruma masih terdiam.

"Apa kau begitu menyukai pakaian maid? Haruskah aku membelikannya untukmu?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!" bentak Mamori, mereka saling beragumentasi kembali, namun kali ini dengan senyum di wajah keduanya.

Mamori tidak tahu apa motif Hiruma merasa cemburu padanya, tapi dia merasa bahagia. Ini pertama kalinya melihatnya seperti itu.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun, sampai kapan kau akan berada di atasku?" tanya Mamori masih kebingungan, namun Hiruma justru tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kapan ya? Mungkin sampai kau mau memanggil namaku." Balas Hiruma yang sekali lagi mendekatkan wajahnya, belum selesai menjawab Hiruma terlebih dahulu menyatukan bibirnya pada bibir manis gadis itu.

Ia memaksa masuk dan mengulum lidahnya, Mamori yang sempat memberontak akhirnya luluh. Ia hanya bisa menikmati aduan lidah Hiruma. Ketika melepasnya saliva mereka menyatu, wajah Mamori sudah benar-benar merah, dia tetap terdiam tak mau berkata apa-apa.

Hiruma perlahan meraba bagian kakinya, ia mulai membuka nightgownnya hingga seatas paha gadis itu. Mamori menutupi wajahnya, ia terlalu malu untuk melakukannya dengan Hiruma.

"Ja-Jangan lihat..." ucapnya pelan, namun Hiruma justru mencium dan menjilat pahanya yang putih. Mamori menutup mulutnya agar dia tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau begitu keras kepala, keluarkan saja bodoh." Kata Hiruma yang mulai merambah pada bagian sensitif gadis itu.

"Padahal aku belum melakukan apapun, tapi kau sudah basah? Ternyata kau begitu bahagianya ingin kusentuh ya?" tambahnya yang semakin membuat Mamori malu.

"Ja-Jangan bicara disitu!" tanpa basa-basi Hiruma menekan sedikit, kemudian memijatnya pelan hingga membuat Mamori terjingkak.

"Hn.." Mamori masih menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar. Karena kesal akhirnya Hiruma menahan kedua tangannya tepat di atas kepalanya.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun aku mohon, suaraku berubah menjadi aneh. Aku terlalu malu..." balas Mamori kembali. Hiruma malah semakin kesal dan menekannya kembali.

"Ah!" kini suara desahan kecil penuh kenikmatan keluar dari bibir mungilnya, mendengar suaranya justru membuat Hiruma terkejut. Ia merubah posisinya dan mencium bibir Mamori sekali lagi, lidah mereka saling beradu kembali. Lidah sang iblis seakan mengintimidasi bibir sang malaikat, begitu juga malaikat yang menikmatinya. Ia mendekap punggung sang iblis dengan erat, seakan tak ingin mengakhirinya.

Ciumannya sangat dalam dan cukup memakan waktu. Dinginnya malam itu berhasil dikalahkan dengan sentuhan beracun milik sang iblis yang membuat tubuh sang malaikat mendidih.

Malaikat yang suci, putih, polos, anggun, dan menawan malam itu dilumuri racun dari neraka. Walau warnanya berubah, tapi ia tidak merasa menyesal. Karena hanya iblis itu yang bisa menyentuhnya sesuka hatinya.

Keesokan harinya Mamori membuka matanya ia tidak bisa bebas bergerak karena seseorang memeluk tubuhnya erat. Seketika wajahnya memerah, ia teringat kejadian semalam.

Hiruma tidak sampai mengambil kesucian Mamori, ia hanya sebatas menyentuh dan membuat gadis itu nyaman. Mamori mulai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, tetapi saat melihat wajah Hiruma yang tertidur ia jadi tak bisa berpikir apapun.

"Bukannya ini curang?" Ucap Mamori pelan.

"Apanya yang curang?" tanya Hiruma yang juga sudah terbangun, keduanya sempat berdebat lagi namun kemudian Hiruma mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Kau bahkan sangat keras kepala, seberapa besar batu di kepalamu itu." Kata Hiruma dengan nada kesalnya.

"Hah? Apa!? Apa yang kau bicarakan? Itu karena Hiruma-kun melakukan kecurangan..." balas Mamori dengan wajah sedikit murung.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau memanggil namaku." Mendengar ucapan iblis yang selalu kasar dan keras tiba-tiba menjadi halus dan lembut membuat Mamori merinding, ia kembali tersipu.

"Memangnya Hiruma-kun pernah memanggil namaku?" balas Mamori yang juga mengeratkan dekapannya.

Sekarang mereka berdua justru terlihat seperti iblis dan malaikat tak berotak sama sekali. Menghabiskan waktu bersama selama bertahun-tahun, saling bertengkar dan berbaikan, sampai akhirnya tinggal bersama dan menyentuh satu sama lain. Tapi tidak ada yang mengungkapkan kata sayang atau suka sama lain. Keduanya tidak mau mengalah, dan karena ketumpulan yang dimiliki sang malaikat membuat si iblis kesal berkali-kali hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat sang malaikat sedikit saja menyadari perasaannya.

Padahal tuhan atau bahkan cupid tidak membuat dinding besar untuk keduanya. Justru mereka sendiri lah yang membuat dinding.

Sejak kejadian itu Hiruma jarang bertemu dengan Mamori, karena usai dengan kegiatan amefuto Mamori bergegas pergi ke kafe dimana dia bekerja.

Karin juga banyak membantunya, oleh sebab itu Mamori bisa melaksanakan semua pekerjaannya dengan baik. Namun gantinya ia harus selalu mendapati apartemennya yang kosong, Hiruma jarang kembali ke apartemennya.

Mamori hanya bertemu di kampus saja, ia tidak tahu apakah Hiruma masih memiliki tempat tinggal lain. Selama ini dia tidak tahu apapun tentangnya walau sering bersama.

"Mamori..." panggil Akaba membuyarkan lamunan Mamori, mereka saat itu sedang menganalisis data lawan. Mamori tersenyum dan kembali pada topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Percuma saja, kau sama sekali tidak mendengarku." Kata Akaba yang menutup semua dokumennya, Mamori tertunduk meminta maaf.

"Apa kau bebas hari ini?" tanya Akaba, dia mengajak Mamori untuk mengantarnya melihat-lihat beberapa senar gitar baru. Dengan senang hati Mamori menerimanya.

Mereka berdua pergi tanpa memberitahu anggota yang lain, toh mereka juga sudah pergi terlebih dahulu. Keduanya berjalan tanpa berbicara apapun, Mamori pun hanya melamun memikirkan Hiruma. Sedangkan Akaba bingung memikirkan topik pembicaraan.

"Mamori, apa kau mau membeli makanan di sana." Akaba berhenti, ia menunjuk ke sebuah kedai crepes yang dipenuh gadis-gadis SMA. Melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang tetap datar membuat Mamori tertawa kecil.

"Akaba-kun belum pernah memakan crepes? Mau kubelikan?" tawar Mamori dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Tidak usah, biar aku yang bayar." Kata Akaba, mereka berjalan dan mulai mengantri. Semua mata tertuju pada Akaba yang menarik perhatian karena wajahnya yang tampan. Belum lagi gadis-gadis mulai berbisik ketika mereka tahu bahwa yang ada di sana adalah Hayato Akaba yang terkenal.

"Wajar saja bila laki-laki jarang membeli crepes di sini, biasanya hanya wanita saja yang mengantri." Mamori kembali tersenyum lembut, ia memberikan crepes yang Akaba minta. Mereka duduk di kursi dekat pusat perbelanjaan.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap keduanya sembari menggigit crepesnya. Mamori tersenyum dengan senangnya menikmati setiap sentuhan krim yang lembut dengan kulit crepes yang gurih.

"Mamori, apa kau sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal?" tanya Akaba yang sukses membuat Mamori tersedak, ia gugup dan mulai mencari alasan.

"Apa kau tinggal bersama kekasihmu?" Tanya Akaba dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa Akaba-kun bertanya seperti itu?" Mamori balik bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Karena seminggu lalu, aku melihat lehermu. Ada kissmark di sana."

"...Eh?" Keadaan menghening, Mamori tak bisa menjawab apapun. Ia hanya terlihat sangat terkejut, belum lagi wajahnya yang perlahan-lahan mulai memerah membenarkan fakta itu.

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah baca dan menikmati fanfic ini, maaf baru bisa update chapter baru karena besok libur *joget*

Sekali lagi terima kasih! Kalian semangatku walau aku tak bisa balas review satu2 *bows*


	5. Chapter 5

Mamori secara reflek memegangi lehernya, wajahnya masih memerah. Hal itu membuat Akaba semakin curiga, sesaat kemudian Mamori tertunduk.

"Ti-Tidak kok, sebenarnya kemarin itu ada serangga yang menggigit tepat di bagian leherku. Aku sampai menangis loh!" Balas Mamori tertawa dengan semua kebohongannya, Akaba terus memandanginya, begitu juga Mamori yang mulai gugup dan kebingungan.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengungkitnya. Berhati-hatilah, walau cuaca masih dingin tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan serangga datang menyerang." Akaba tersenyum, ia menghapus noda krim di sekitar bibir Mamori.

"Un, a-aku akan berhati-hati." Balas Mamori tersenyum lembut. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pergi ke toko alat-alat musik. Akaba memberikan gitarnya pada penjaga toko untuk dilihat dan diganti senarnya.

Selama menunggu perbaikan selesai Mamori melihat alat-alat musik di sana. Akaba ikut mendekati dan mendampinginya. Mereka mulai berbicara tentang selera musik masing-masing.

"Apa kau bisa bermain gitar?" tanya Akaba, Mamori hanya tertawa kecil. Ia sempat bermain gitar sambil bernyanyi saat masih dibangku smp. Dia menceritakan kisahnya yang singkat sambil mengingatnya, terkadang senyum manis terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" kini pertanyaan Akaba membuat Mamori menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Itu karena..." terdapat jeda yang cukup lama, hal itu justru menarik rasa penasaran Akaba.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak cocok bernyanyi dengan genre rock." Mamori tersenyum kembali, jawabannya cukup membuat Akaba terkejut. Dia kira Mamori berhenti karena perselisihan atau salah satu anggota klubnya bermasalah, namun alasannya justru sangat sepele.

"Sampai akhirnya aku masuk ke SMA Deimon, dan bergabung dengan komite disiplin kemudian... Mengenalnya." Senyum lembut diselingi kesedihan terlintas di wajahnya.

"Ah Akaba-kun, lihat pianonya... Kalau melihat ini aku jadi teringat dengan Karin." Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan dengan cepat Akaba teralihkan.

Mereka sempat membicarakan Karin hingga akhirnya menjurus pada rumor tentang hubungan Karin dan Hiruma yang sedang dekat. Banyak anggota dari klub lain yang mulai membicarakan hubungan mereka selama seminggu.

"...Eh?" Mamori membeku, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Gadis itu ingin menyangkalmya tapi ia tidak bisa, pasalnya akhir-akhir ini Hiruma mengacuhkan dirinya. Dia lebih bergantung pada Karin dibanding dengan dirinya. Dia juga tidak terlalu menanggapi rumor jadi dia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Akaba-kun gitarmu sudah selesai!" seru penjaga toko, Akaba mengajak Mamori untuk mendekati pelayan itu, namun Mamori hanya terdiam. Ia masih terlalu kaget, baginya itu sangat sulit dipercaya. Yang Hiruma lakukan sebelumnya sudah membuatnya banyak berpikir, tapi sekarang...

"Sebelumnya dia bilang untuk menjadikanku kekasihnya, kemudian berani menyentuhku dengan tangannya, lalu sekarang dia mengabaikan dan justru mendekati wanita lain..." batin Mamori yang masih terlihat terkejut. Akaba mulai membayar untuk perbaikan gitarnya, saat ia menoleh pada Mamori giliran dia yang terkejut.

"Mamori? Apa yang terjadi? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Akaba dengan cemas, ia tak pernah terlihat secemas itu sebelumnya.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu menggenggam pundak wanita yang tengah menangis di depannya. Air mata Mamori tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi, ia benar-benar merasa sesak di dadanya.

"Are? Kenapa aku menangis? Ahaha maaf Akaba-kun, aku merepotkanmu." Ucap Mamori sembari menghapus air matanya, namun semakin lama tangisannya tidak terhenti.

"Kenapa aku malah menangis di saat seperti ini?" Batinnya, Akaba yang melihat air mata Mamori merasa sedih dan tak berguna. Ia menggenggam tangan Mamori dan membawanya pergi. Saat sedang berjalan di kerumunan orang, tiba-tiba Mamori berhenti. Ia melepas genggaman tangan Akaba, Mamori menunduk meminta maaf dan izin pamit pulang.

"Maafkan aku Akaba-kun, aku harus pergi ke tempat kerjaku. Aku minta maaf karena telah merepotkanmu, aku menangis tanpa sebab." Kini Mamori mulai bisa tersenyum kembali, melihat senyumnya membuat Akaba merasa lega. Itulah yang dia ingin lihat dari wanita yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya. Akaba sempat memaksa ikut, tapi Mamori juga bersikeras agar tidak diikuti. Dan rencananya itu berhasil, Mamori berhasil pergi ke tempat kerjanya tanpa Akaba.

Sesampainya di cafe Mamori bergegas mengganti pakaiannya. Kali ini maid cafe dengan tema twintail, cukup memalukan bagi Mamori namun ia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Dengan gaya rambut apapun Mamori-neechan tetap terlihat dewasa ya." Kata Suzuna menggoda, ia datang bersama dengan Sena untuk mengunjungi Mamori yang tengah bekerja.

"Hei kalian seharusnya berlatih bukan? Ini masih jam latihan tahu." Balas Mamori menasehati sembari memberikan pesanan keduanya.

"Hahaha hari ini kami libur, jadi masih ada waktu untuk bersenang-senang sampai pertandingan berikutnya." Jawab Sena dengan entengnya, namun kembali lagi Mamori menasehatinya. Ia masih bersikap seperti seorang kakak sekaligus manajer tim. Mamori meninggalkan kedua pasangan yang sedang saling menggoda satu sama lain.

Melihat Suzuna yang memerah dengan senyumnya di hadapan Sena yang tertawa membuat Mamori mulai membayangkan bahwa saat ini dirinya berada di posisi Suzuna. Bukan dengan Sena melainkan Hiruma.

"Ha?" Mamori terkejut sendiri, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya sudah memerah. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya menyukai dan tertarik dengan Hiruma. Tapi sejak kapan dia berharap bahwa Hiruma menjadi satu-satunya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia bahkan menangis saat mendengar kabar kedekatan Hiruma dan Karin dari Akaba. Sejak kapan kehadiran sang iblis mempengaruhi kehidupannya? Dan sejak kapan Mamori selalu gugup hanya ketika melihat wajahnya atau bahkan ketika kulit mereka tanpa sengaja bersentuhan.

"Mamori-san... Mamori-san..." panggil seseorang yang suaranya tidak asing lagi bagi Mamori.

"Yamato-kun!?" serunya yang membuat beberapa pelanggan menoleh pada mereka, Yamato tersenyum lembut dan meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mamori berbisik, ia masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Yamato di sana dengan pakaian butler.

"Kau tidak tahu, mulai hari ini aku bekerja di sini menggantikan Karin." Balas Yamato masih dengan senyumnya, keduanya sempat bercakap asik hingga manajer mereka datang menegur.

Hari itu Mamori bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik karena hadirnya Sena, Suzuna, juga Yamato yang sukses membuatnya melupakan gosip Hiruma dan Karin.

Usai dengan pekerjaannya, Mamori mulai membersihkan dan menutup kafenya.

"Terima kasih banyak!" seru Mamori berpamitan pada sang manajer dan berlalu pergi, namun Yamato berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mengajak Mamori berbicara sesaat di taman.

Itu adalah taman dimana semuanya dimulai, kejadian Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Apa ada masalah yang mengganggumu, Mamori-san?" tanya Yamato memberikan sekaleng green tea hangat pada Mamori.

"Tidak, maaf membuatmu khawatir sebenarnya ada sedikit masalah kecil." Balas Mamori masih dengan senyumnya.

"Jika tidak keberatan, maukah kau menceritakannya padaku?" pinta Yamato, Mamori sempat terdiam, namun akhirnya mengalah. Sepertinya bila itu Yamato ia bisa dengan mudah menceritakannya, Mamori bercerita tentang keadaan orang tuanya yang ada di Amerika saat ini.

Baru saja pindah tapi mereka sudah dirundung masalah, memang menyakitkan jika tidak bisa bersama dengan keduanya di saat seperti ini.

"Aku harus mulai menabung dan mencari uang sendiri, makanya aku bekerja di sana. Kebetulan Karin yang membantuku, gajinya juga sangat cukup untuk membiayai kehidupanku." Mamori tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana dengan Yamato?" Kini giliran Mamori mengintimidasi.

Yamato bilang bahwa dirinya ingin merasakan susahnya mencari uang. Dia tidak ingin terus bergantung pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Tapi itu mengganggu waktu latihanmu bukan?" tanya Mamori kembali.

"Memang sih, tapi aku jadi bisa lebih lama denganmu. Mamori-san." Balas Yamato dengan senyum tulusnya, mendengar balasannya membuat Mamori terkejut.

Ia tidak bisa menjawab apapun, suasana pun mulai canggung. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir keduanya sampai akhirnya Yamato tertawa.

"Haha aku hanya bercanda, itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi waktuku. Aku justru jadi menikmati waktu luangku ketika tidak bermain amefuto." Mendengar jawaban itu lebih membuat Mamori bernafas lega, ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa dan bagaimana jika benar Yamato bekerja untuknya.

Keduanya saling melempar canda tawa, Yamato sukses membuat Mamori menghias wajahnya dengan senyuman. Ia tak pernah kehilangan senyumnya bila dekat Yamato. Bahkan saat membicarakan Karin dengan Hiruma, Mamori masih bisa tersenyum.

"Apa Yamato-kun tahu tentang rumor yang beredar antara Hiruma-kun dengan Karin?" tanya Mamori masih dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Hmmm aku dengar dari beberapa orang bahwa Hiruma sedang menyukai seorang gadis." Balas Yamato santai, mendengar hal itu membuat degupan jantung Mamori serasa berhenti kemudian berdegup kencang.

Mendengarnya sangat menyakitkan, namun Mamori tetap tersenyum. Ia hanya menggenggam kaleng minumannya erat.

"Tapi tidak ada yang tahu siapa gadisnya, mungkin saja itu Mamori-san. Masih ingat dengan permainannya?" kini jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang ketika Yamato mengungkit namanya tentang gadis yang Hiruma sukai. Mamori mulai salah tingkah dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menyangkalnya.

"Tidak mungkin, Hiruma-kun selalu mempermainkanku. Dia tidak pernah serius dan selalu membuatku kesal. Dia selalu menganggapku sebagai mainannya, baginya aku hanyalah orang yang bisa ia gunakan di saat bosan." Mamori tertawa dengan ekspresi yang murung, ia ingin menangis tapi rasanya tidak untuk kali ini.

"Aku dengar kau menjadi manajer klub amefuto untuk melindungi Sena darinya?" tanya Yamato, Mamori mengangguk pelan, ia mulai menceritakan semua masa lalunya pada Yamato.

Dia membagikan kisah Deimon Devil Bats yang dialaminya selama dua tahun bersama dengan anggota timnya. Semua perasaan susah, senang, sedih, bercampur jadi satu. Mendengarkan cerita dan berbagai ekspresi yang Mamori berikan membuat Yamato sangat menikmati ceritanya.

Ia mulai berpikir bahwa wanita yang setahun lebih tua itu sangat manis. Dia juga sangat lembut dan mudah sekali dibaca, namun sayangnya dia tidak peka dengan perasaan orang sekitarnya apalagi dirinya.

"Sampai akhirnya Yamato-kun memberikan gelar eyeshield 21 pada Sena. Bagiku semua itu seperti mimpi." Mamori tersenyum dengan lebarnya.

"Mamori-san memang wanita yang hebat. Justru peranmu lah yang terbesar dalam tim. Seorang manajer selalu mendampingi dan mendukung timnya. Aku melihatmu berteriak sekuat tenaga mendukung teman setimmu, dan itu memberikan kekuatan tersendiri bagi mereka. Begitu juga bagiku." Mamori tersanjung mendengar pernyataan Yamato yang begitu jujur.

"Aku sangat menyukai Mamori-san yang berteriak memanggil namaku di sisi lapangan. Kau selalu bisa memberiku kekuatan. Kenapa Mamori-san tidak menyukaiku saja ya." Yamato tersenyum lembut menatap Mamori yang wajahnya kini sudah semerah buah delima.

Malam itu masih dingin, tapi salju sudah mencair, dan sakura mulai bermekaran...

Yamato secara tidak langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada Mamori, dan entah bagaimana tapi gadis setumpul Mamori bisa menyadarinya. Dia tidak bisa membalas apapun, dan hanya tertawa salah tingkah. Yamato yang melihatnya canggung merasa bersalah, tapi dia tidak mau mundur. Dia hanya ingin Mamori menyadari perasaannya. Ia tidak masalah bila Mamori menolaknya, toh dari awal Yamato tahu betul siapa yang selalu ada di mata Mamori.

Mamori masih terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjawab atau menatap mata Yamato sekalipun. Namun pria itu begitu lembut, ia bangkit dan tersenyum.

"Sudah malam Mamori-san sebaiknya pulang dan beristirahat. Bukannya besok ada latihan pagi?" Yamato memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Mamori yang masih terlihat kacau. Tapi sesuatu yang mengejutkan justru terjadi, Mamori menyentuh mantel Yamato dengan lembut.

Pria itu menoleh keheranan, wajah wanita di depannya masih terlihat memerah.

"Bo-Boleh aku bermalam di tempatmu?" tanya Mamori gugup yang membuat Yamato sangat terkejut. Wajahnya ikut memerah, namun melihat beban yang Mamori berusaha simpan sendiri membuatnya mengerti.

"Aku punya satu adik laki-laki. Yah dia cerewet tapi dia anak yang baik." Yamato tersenyum, ia menggenggam tangan Mamori dan membawanya pergi.

Sementara itu di apartemennya Hiruma terlihat gelisah, ia terus memandangi laptopnya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Beberapa menit kemudian ponselnya bergetar, itu pesan dari saingannya, Marco. Hiruma membacanya dengan wajah jengkel, sampai akhirnya mencapai bawah, kedua matanya membulat. Sebuah foto dilampirkan dengan tulisan 'Ternyata itu mantan Eyeshield 21, ya.'.

Foto itu memperlihatkan Mamori yang sedang bergandeng tangan dengan Yamato.

Melihatnya benar-benar membuat Hiruma muak, ia membuang ponselnya ke lantai dengan keras. Wajahnya belum pernah terlihat sangat jengkel seperti itu.

"Apa yang dipikirkan wanita sialan itu." Batinnya.

Di kediaman Yamato semua keluarganya tercengang dengan kehadiran Mamori. Mereka tidak tahu jika Yamato bisa membawa gadis lain selain Karin datang ke rumahnya.

Ibu Yamato sangat lembut seperti dirinya, ia memperlakukan Mamori dengan sangat baik, begitu pula ayahnya yang sangat ramah. Adiknya yang baru kelas 3 smp itu memang benar cerewet, tapi dia sukses membuat Mamori tertawa.

Sepanjang malam Mamori tersenyum dan tertawa, tetapi pikirannya jusrru berada jauh. Ia terus memikirkan Hiruma, apakah dirinya sudah makan atau belum. Atau setidaknya apakah dia sudah pulang, dan apa dia tidur di kamarnya atau tidak. Juga, apa dia sudah membereskan semua dokumennya atau belum.

Mamori memandangi langit-langit tempat dimana ia tidur malam itu. Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin pulang dan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Berdebat karena hal sepele, bercanda sembari memikirkan amefuto bersama. Makan malam bersama, atau menonton acara tv kesukaannya. Walau Hiruma bilang itu merepotkan tapi ia terus mendampingi Mamori.

Mengingat semua itu membuatnya sedih, coba saja Hiruma tidak menyentuhnya. Atau berkata kalau dia akan menjadikan Mamori kekasihnya.

Mamori sama sekali tidak mengerti, selama ini Hiruma hanya fokus pada amefuto. Dia juga sedikit tidak menyangka kenapa Hiruma bisa menyentuhnya. Apa mungkin itu semua karena nafsunya sebagai seorang laki-laki? Atau mungkin...

"Apa mungkin Hiruma-kun merasakan perasaan yang sama sepertiku?" tanya Mamori pada dirinya sendiri, seketika wajahnya memerah.

Ia mengingat bagaimana wajah Hiruma yang kesal tiap lelaki datang mendekatinya. Ketika tertawa menggoda dirinya, ketika tanpa sengaja beragumentasi kesal dengannya. Semuanya dengan cepat merasuki pikiran Mamori. Dia tidak melihat hal itu saat Hiruma berada di depan Karin, atau bahkan Kurita dan rekannya yang lain.

"Jadi, apa Hiruma-kun benar-benar menyukaiku?" batinnya kembali, jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, wajahnya memerah, tangannya menyentuh bibirnya, ia masih bisa merasakan perasaan yang Hiruma berikan saat menciumnya.

* * *

Yahoooo! Langsung saja deh gak basa basi sana sini, chapter berikutnya adalah ending untuk love game ini, sebenarnya mau dibikin sequel tapi berhubung sepertinya lebih ribet akhirnya dilanjut aja ngehehehehehehe

Dan terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah mendukung dengan cara review hingga fanfic ini terselesaikan (masih ads season 2 kok tapi di jadiin satu /ha) kalian semangatku, walau aku tak bisa membalas satu persatu *civok semua*

Untuk bagian 'maturenya' mungkin ada yang bisa mengajari saya? Dan pls siapapun kasih link doujin hirumamo, aku butuh asupan berups gambar... Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf untuk segalanya *bows* ;;;;


	6. Chapter 6

Keesokan harinya Mamori terbangun lebih awal, ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah tempat biasa ia tidur. Semalam Mamori tidak pulang karena menghindari Hiruma, ia tidak ingin perasaannya meledak saat hanya berdua dengan iblis itu.

Mamori bangkit dari tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamar, ia melihat ibu Yamato yang juga sudah terbangun. Mamori menyapanya ramah dan mengikutinya ke dapur. Ia membantu menyiapkan sarapan untuk semuanya.

"Wah wah senangnya ada seorang gadis cantik yang membantu membuat sarapan." Kata ibu Yamato yang tersenyum bahagia, Mamori hanya mendengarkan sambil tertawa kecil.

Mereka saling berbicara dan bercanda hingga akhirnya keluarga Yamato berkumpul di meja makan. Mamori menghabiskan waktu sarapannya bersama dengan keluarga itu, ia teringat dengan keluarganya dan sedikit membuatnya rindu.

Selepas sarapan keduanya bersiap pergi untuk latihan pagi, saat itu jam masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Mereka berdua segera menuju ke lapangan untuk berlatih, di sana sudah ada Taka, Akaba, dan yang lainnya. Mereka terjejut dengan kehadiran Mamori dan Yamato yang datang bersama. Biasanya Mamori terlihat datang bersama Hiruma, tapi kali ini sang kapten malah belum terlihat.

"Apa kau sudah mencoba menghubunginya?" tanya Agon pada Mamori, namun gadis itu justru terkejut dan kebingungan. Dengan cepat Mamori mengambil ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Hiruma. Tapi berapa kali pun mencoba Hiruma tak mengangkatnya, itu semakin membuat Mamori khawatir, begitu juga rekannya yang lain.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa berlatih terlebih dahulu. Aku mendapatkan rincian latihan hari ini dari Hiruma kemarin, biar aku yang mencarinya." Kata Mamori, ia menjelaskan beberapa rinciannya pada anggota tim, mereka pun mulai berlatih.

Mamori merasa kesal karena Hiruma tidak hadir, tapi di sisi lain ia merasa khawatir. Jika menemukannya dia akan memarahinya habis-habisan, kemudian...

"Apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya?" batin Mamori menghentikan langkahnya, ia membeku tak bisa bergerak. Mamori menggenggam erat dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Dia ingin menanyakan tentang kebenaran yang ia rasakan semalam pada pria itu, namun ia tak punya keberanian yang cukup. Dan lagi sekarang bukanlah waktu yang pas.

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan mencarinya, pertama adalah universitas yang sangat luas. Mamori memasuki setiap gedung berharap menemukannya. Dan benar saja, dia melihat Hiruma keluar dari ruang rektor. Saat hendak mendekat Mamori melihat ekspresi Hiruma yang tidak biasa. Walau kelihatannya masih datar, tapi sorot matanya terlihat kebingungan, dan sedang berpikir. Ia juga menerima sepucuk surat yang kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam kantungnya.

"Jangan-jangan..." Mamori berlari cepat dan menghampirinya.

"Hiruma-kun, apa kau dikeluarkan dari kampus ini!?" ucap Mamori dengan nada sedikit tinggi, Hiruma sangat terkejut ketika melihat Mamori di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma kebingungan.

"Ini masih pagi, dan kau berdiri terdiam dengan sepucuk surat di hadapan rektorat? Apa kau di drop out!?" Mamori terus mengoceh dengan wajahnya yang sangat ketakutan dan khawatir.

"HAAAA?! Apa kau sudah gila? Tentu saja tidak bodoh, aku bisa saja menjadi rektor kalau aku mau." Hiruma mencubit hidung Mamori cukup keras.

Mereka berdua kembali beradu mulut, Mamori kira dirinya akan merasa canggung berada di hadapan Hiruma. Tapi ternyata pikirannya salah, Hiruma bersikap biasa begitu juga dengan dirinya.

"Lalu, apa isi surat itu?" tanya Mamori memiringkan kepalanya, Hiruma hanya terdiam dan memecahkan permen karetnya. Ia tetap berjalan mengabaikan Mamori.

"Mou! Hiruma-kun! Jawablah ketika seseorang bertanya padamu!" bentak Mamori kesal, ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, jawab aku. Semalam, ada dimana dirimu?" tanya Hiruma, kini Mamori yang terdiam, ia tidak bisa melihat seperti apa wajah Hiruma saat itu. Yang ia lihat hanyalah punggungnya yang besar, yang selalu melindunginya dari apapun.

"Itu..." Mamori mengalihkan wajahnya, ia bingung kalau harus menjawabnya.

"Dengan siapa kau pergi? Kemana kau pergi? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hiruma terus menanyakan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Aku..."

"Jangan perlakukan tempatku seenakmu, aku bukanlah satpam yang menunggu kepulanganmu." Balas Hiruma, padahal Mamori baru saja akan menjawabnya. Namun kata-kata Hiruma yang memotongnya membuatnya sakit hati. Ia tidak tahan lagi untuk menangis.

"Kalau begitu jangan bertanya pertanyaan seperti itu. Itu semua bukan urusanmu." Jawab Mamori pelan, mendengarnya berkata begitu membuat Hiruma geram. Ia menggenggam tangannya dan berbalik, saat melihat ekspresi kesal Mamori diselingi tangisan membuat dirinya membeku.

Mamori pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Hiruma masih terdiam, matanya membulat sempurna, dia sangat terkejut melihat ekspresi Mamori yang seperti itu.

"Cih..." katanya berdecih kesal.

"Kau itu bodoh ya? Benar-benar seorang idiot." Tiba-tiba Agon keluar dari balik dinding, ia mendengar semua percakapan sang kapten dengan manajernya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, pergi dan kembali berlatih." Hiruma berjalan mendahului Agon, namun pria itu justru tersenyum.

"Ini benar langka, aku tak pernah melihatmu menjadi makhluk seidiot ini. Gadis itu benar-benar hebat, apa dia begitu bagus di atas kasur sampai membuatmu melupakan american football?" Hiruma berbalik dan memukul wajah Agon. Namun dengan cepat Agon menghindarinya.

"Heh dasar bodoh, kalau memang tidak mau ada pria lain yang menyentuhnya maka cepatlah akui perasaanmu sendiri. Kau menghambat latihan kami." Agon memandang wajah Hiruma dengan kesal, ia pergi meninggalkannya.

Kini Hiruma sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia juga bingung dengan perasaannya itu, ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal seperti itu pada seorang wanita. Sebelumnya hanya amefuto yang selalu jadi perhatiannya. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan mulai tertarik dengan manajernya, tapi kalau harus menyadarinya mungkin itu ketika mereka lebih sering bersama.

Dan juga, mungkin ketika Mamori memperlakukan Hiruma dengan sangat baik dan sabar. Ia bahkan menangis untuknya saat dirinya terluka melawan Hakushuu Dinosaurs.

Ada beberapa moment tertentu pula yang membuat Hiruma nyaman berada di dekat Mamori. Moment itu masih terlihat jelas di ingatan Hiruma, saat berada di ruang kelas memandangi tv dimana dia dan Musashi juga Kurita bertekad menuju Christmas Bowl. Mamori datang ke sana dan bertanya alasan Hiruma sangat ingin pergi ke panggung itu. Dan entah mengapa Hiruma dengan enteng membalasnya, ia menuturkan semua alasannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berada di sana mendukungmu dan seluruh tim. Tapi rasanya kalau sampai Christmas Bowl itu terlalu mudah untukmu." Hiruma terkejut, ia hendak membalasnya namun Mamori terlebih dulu tersenyum dan memotongnya.

"Aku akan mendukung Hiruma-kun, bahkan setelah lulus, pergi ke universitas, atau setelah kau memiliki kehidupanmu sendiri. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Hiruma-kun. Sampai ke NFL." Mamori tersenyum dengan lebar, ia begitu tulus mengutarakannya. Dan dari sana Hiruma mulai tertarik padanya, ia membuka hati untuk manajernya.

Tapi dia takut untuk mengakui perasaannya, karena bisa saja suatu saat Mamori pergi bila ia menyatakan padanya apa yang dirasakannya. Kebodohannya itu membuat keduanya justru saling menyakiti. Hiruma menggenggam tangannya dan pergi mencari manajernya, ia telah bertekad akan emngutarakan apa yang ia rasakan.

Anggota timnya yang lain masih kebingungan dengan ketidakhadiran sang kapten di tambah hilangnya manajer mereka, dan juga Agon. Untunglah Karin masih ada di sana, ia bisa membantu semua jalannya latihan dengan baik. Tak berapa lama Agon kembali, ia bilang untuk meninggalkan manajer dan kapten bodohnya sendiri.

Yamato, Akaba, dan Karin mulai merasa cemas. Mereka berfikir sesuatu yang buruk pasti telah terjadi pada Mamori.

Sementara itu Mamori sendiri tidak tahu hendak kemana, ia merasa sedih sekaligus kesal. Menangis dengan keadaan yang cukup berantakan membuatnya memikat perhatian beberapa orang. Dia sedikit memperhatikan hal itu dan akhirnya pergi ke tempat yang dia tahu. Namun dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir apapun, jadi hanya berjalan dengan cepat.

Tak berapa lama ponselnya berdering, itu panggilan dari seseorang. Mamori mengangkatnya, dan memecah air matanya.

"Aku mengerti, aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan berbuat yang seenaknya." Balas lawan bicaranya, seorang wanita dengan apron dan rambut panjang berwarna hitam menutup telponnya.

"Benar-benar, merepotkan." Katanya menghembuskan nafas panjang, ia tersenyum pada anak-anak yang menanyakan tentangnya. Wanita itu adalah Himuro Maruko, kekasih Marco mantan manajer Hakushuu Dinosaurs.

Setelah pertandingan melawan Hakushuu, terkadang Mamori datang untuk bertanya seputar amefuto pada Maria. Ia juga dekat dengan manajer tim lawannya yang lain, tapi entah sejak kapan Maria dan Mamori sudah sangat dekat. Mamori juga sering membantu menjaga daycare tempat Maria bekerja.

Maria datang dan sedikit tertawa melihat keadaan Mamori yang sedikit berantakan. Kemudian keduanya pergi ke daycare. Maria memberikan segelas susu hangat untuk menenangkan perasaan Mamori.

"Aku memanggilmu untuk meringankan beban, tapi kenapa aku jadi seperti memungut anak di jalan." Kata Maria sedikit menggoda, namun Mamori tetap terdiam.

Dia mulai menanyakan alasan Mamori begitu berantakan, terpukul, dan sedih. Mamori menceritakannya, ia menjelaskan situasinya pada Maria sambil terisak.

Sementara itu Hiruma mengikuti jejak Mamori, ia berhasil mendeteksi keberadaan Mamori lewat aplikasi di ponselnya. Gps Mamori terbaca di ponsel milik Hiruma.

Ia sampai di depan daycare, namun tak berani masuk, dan hanya berdiri memandangi daycare itu.

"Wah wah ada lolicon yang haus akan pemandangan." Kata seorang lelaki, Hiruma menoleh sembari menggelembungkan permennnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Hiruma?" tanya lelaki itu kembali.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu, Marco?" Hiruma balik bertanya.

Marco hanya tersenyum, ia mengajak Hiruma masuk ke tempat yang dipenuhi anak-anak itu.

"Setelah lulus Maria bekerja di daycare ini. Manajermu juga sering membantunya. Apa jangan-jangan kau membuntutinya kemari?" tanya Marco menggoda, mereka saling beradu mulut sesaat. Marco berniat mengejutkan Maria dari balik jendela, Hiruma menolak mengikutinya sampai ia mendengar isak tangis Mamori.

Dia menunduk tepat di bawah jendela bersama dengan Marco.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Marco dengan nada yang lirih, Hiruma hanya terdiam dan menyuruh Marco menutup mulutnya.

"Mamori, apa yang terjadi? Bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Maria perlahan, Mamori masih terdiam terisak. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat atau menjawab apa.

"Aku..." diamnya cukup lama dan membuat Maria dengan dua penguping itu penasaran.

"...Aku menyukainya. Hiruma-kun, aku menyukainya." Tangisnya pecah ketika ia mengungkapkan perasaannya itu.

"Eh? Lalu kenapa bila kau menyukainya?" tanya Maria bingung, Mamori mulai menceritakannya. Ia takut menyatakan dan mengakui perasaannya. Dia takut bila Hiruma justru membencinya dan menjauh darinya. Terlebih lagi selama ini Hiruma selalu mengabaikannya, ia tak pernah mendengarkan Mamori, juga selalu mempermainkannya.

Mamori pikir hanya dekat dengannya dan mendampinginya sebagai manajer tim sudah sangat cukup untuknya. Tapi ternyata ia salah setelah menyadari perasaannya sendiri, itu semua tidaklah cukup. Apalagi saat mendengar kedekatan Hiruma dan Karin, atau bahkan di masa lalu saat Hiruma terluka.

"Aku bilang padanya bahwa aku akan mendukungnya. Aku akan selalu di sampingnya, tapi... Dia sangat jauh, dan sulit digapai. Sejujurnya itu juga beban yang berat untukku, aku ingin berkata padanya untuk berhenti bermain amefuto, tapi aku tidak bisa karena dia akan membenciku." Mamori terus terisak kesakitan.

"Aku benar-benar hancur ketika melihatnya terluka, tapi aku justru berpikir bila dia terluka aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang bisa dia andalkan. Namun aku kembali sadar orang itu bukanlah aku. Aku sangat jahat kan? Tapi aku sangat menyayanginya, aku menyukainya, aku mencintainya." Hiruma yang dengan jelas mendengar kata-kata Mamori membulatkan matanya tak percaya, kini ia merasa sangat bodoh. Dia benar-benar kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung Hiruma-kun." Kata Marco, Hiruma masih terdiam.

"Gadis di sana memang benar seorang malaikat. Dia begitu mencintaimu, namun dia terus menghargai perasaanmu dan mengabaikan perasaannya sendiri. Kau kemari karena merasakan hal yang sama padanya kan? Ungkapkanlah, atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa bersamanya." Hiruma berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Marco sendirian, ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Sedangkan Maria yang melihat Mamori menangis seperti itu merasa sangat sedih, ia juga merasa jengkel pada pria bernama Hiruma.

"Maafkan aku Maria, aku kemari dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku tidak dapat membantumu banyak." Ucap Mamori menghapus air matanya yang tak kunjung reda. Dia merasa sedikit lebih baikan ketika mengungkapkan semua perasaannya pada Maria. Marco tersenyum dan keluar mendekat ke jendela, ia menampakkan dirinya.

"Wah mantan manajer deimon ada di sini. Kebetulan, aku membawa creampuff untukmu. Ah sebenarnya seseorang menjatuhkannya sih." Kata Marco tersenyum, Maria dan Mamori hanya terheran. Mereka bertiga saling bercakap dan bercanda, Mamori merasa jauh lebih baik ketika memakan creampuffnya.

Mamori melihat creampuff yang dibalut dengan pita merah, ia memandangi Marco dan Maria heran.

"Kenapa ada pita di creampuffnya?" tanya Mamori bingung, begitu juga dengan keduanya. Namun Marco tersenyum, ia mungkin tahu maksud dari pita itu. Karena dia tahu siapa yang menjatuhkan creampuff itu.

"Kenapa tidak kau buka saja Mamori-san, mungkin ini keberuntungan untukmu." Balas Marco tersenyum, Mamori masih kebingungan. Tapi ia menuruti kata-kata Marco, Mamori membuka pitanya, kemudian membagi creampuffnya menjadi dua bagian.

Benar saja ada sesuatu di sana, surat yang sangat kecil dengan dua buah anting perak. Mamori membuka surat itu dan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan.

"Cepat sadar bodoh! Aku menyukaimu, dasar manajer sialan." Sekali lagi air mata Mamori pecah, tapi kali ini terlihat seperti air mata kebahagiaan. Mamori membawa anting itu dan pergi keluar daycare. Maria hanya terdiam bingung, ia hendak mengejar Mamori namun Marco menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Marco? Dia harus dicegah, lelaki sepertinya tidak cocok untuknya!" bentak Maria jengkel, Marco hanya tersenyum.

"Hahaha memang sih, tapi mereka berdua itu cuma pasangan bodoh yang sulit dipisahkan." Balas Marco menarik tangan Maria dan mendekatkannya.

"Lebih baik kita berdua..." dengan cepat Maria memukul kepala pria di depannya, ia mengalihkan wajahnya sedikit jengkel, dan keluar ruangan untuk bermain dengan para murid.

Mamori berlari tanpa tahu harus kemana, ia hanya pergi berlari dengan anting juga sepucuk surat itu. Akhirnya dia sampai di taman dimana sebelumnya Hiruma mengajaknya tinggal bersama.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, rambutnya kini justru semakin berantakan dari sebelumnya. Matanya pun bengkak akibat terlalu banyak menangis.

"Oi manajer sialan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa kau mau kuberhentikan menjadi seorang manajer?" tiba-tiba saja Mamori mendengar suara Hiruma di belakangnya. Dengan cepat Mamori menoleh dan langsung mendekapnya. Hiruma terkejut ketika Mamori mendekapnya, matanya seperti hampir keluar. Mamori tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya terdiam terisak dalam dekapan pria itu. Perlahan Hiruma membalas pelukannya, hal itu juga mengejutkan Mamori, ia semakin menangis.

"Jangan keluarkan ingusmu pada mantelku bodoh." Kata Hiruma sedikit menggoda, namun Mamori tidak peduli dan tetap terisak. Hiruma yang menyadari betapa besar rasa sayang wanita di depannya menepuk lembut kepalanya.

"Aku menyukaimu Mamori." Itu adalah kali pertama Mamori mendengar Hiruma memanggil namanya, terlebih lagi nama depannya. Mamori semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

Belum lagi Hiruma mengatakannya dengan sangat lembut, sulit dipercaya kalau itu adalah suaranya.

Tunggu... Itu memang bukan suaranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!?" seru Mamori jengkel melepaskan dekapannya, ia melihat Hiruma dengan tape recorder di tangannya dan mengulanginya.

"Aku menyukaimu Mamori." Rasa kesal bercampur malu membuat Mamori sangat geram, ia menginjak kaki Hiruma dengan keras.

"Sakit bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" bentak Hiruma ikut kesal.

"Apa kau serius? Kau selalu mempermainkan perasaanku! Apa kau tahu betapa sengsaranya diriku ketika bersamamu!" seru Mamori kesal, Hiruma dan Mamori sekali lagi saling beradu mulut.

"Kau memang iblis! Dasar iblis menyebalkan! Harusnya kau sadar kan kalau aku menyukaimu, apa kau begitu senangnya melihat diriku tersiksa." Kini Hiruma mendekatkan tubuhnya, ia menyentuh tangan Mamori supaya dia bisa berdekatan.

"Lepaskan aku! Dasar iblis mesum yang mementingkan nafsu duniawi!" bentak Mamori kesal sekali lagi, kini empat persimpangan sudah tergambar di kening Hiruma.

Ia menarik tangan Mamori, dan menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka berdekatan.

"...Eh." Mamori membuka matanya lebar, ia terdiam tak bisa berbuat apapun. Hingga akhirnya Hiruma berhasil meraih bibir manisnya. Kali ini Mamori dengan pasti dapat merasakannya.

Perasaan ingin memiliki, perasaan yang haus akan cinta dan kasih sayang. Mamori mulai memejamkan matanya dan menikmati ciumannya itu.

Ciuman pertama mereka setelah menyadari perasaannya masing-masing, rasa mint bercampur manisnya creampuff.

Begitu tegas, dingin, namun sangat lembut, dan manis di satu sisi.

Mamori membuka matanya, ia menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Hiruma.

"Aku tidak perlu mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata kan? Pacar sialan?" Hiruma masih mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori. Gadis di depannya sudah memerah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Mamori. Apa aku juga boleh memanggil namamu?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah malu-malunya. Hiruma tertegun mendengarnya, ia juga merasa malu. Sesaat wajahnya memerah karena sifat Mamori yang sangat manis.

"Terserah kau saja." Balas Hiruma memalingkan wajahnya, Mamori tersenyum dan menyentuh wajah Hiruma dengan lembut.

"Mulai hari ini, mohon bantuannya Youichi-kun." Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat wajah Hiruma lebih merah dari Mamori. Ia tak pernah menyangka bila namanya dipanggil oleh seorang gadis dapat berefek seperti itu padanya.

"Hahaha wajahmu memerah Youichi." Mamori terkekeh geli, melihat wajah Mamori tanpa sadar membuat Hiruma juga tersenyum tulus.

"Dasar pacar sialan, manajer bodoh. Kau benar-benar merepotkan Mamori." Keduanya saling tersenyum dan kembali berciuman. Sakura mulai mekar tapi ini bukanlah akhirnya, justru saat ini adalah permulaan. Awal bagaimana hubungan mereka bisa bertahan di tengah lapangan American Football.

Hiruma dan Mamori saling berjalan bergandengan, namun kemudian Mamori menghentikan langkahnya.

"Youichi-kun... Apa aku boleh memanggilmu begitu?" Tanya Mamori sekali lagi, Hiruma hampir memuncak kembali, namun melihat ekspresi Mamori yang murung membuatnya bingung.

"Apa kita harus merahasiakannya? Maksudku, Hiruma-kun pasti akan terganggu kalau sampai ada rumor yang membicarakanmu denganku kan? Jadi sebaiknya kita tetap-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku memang akan kerepotan menanggapi semua gosip sialan itu. Tapi kau memang milikku, bagus jika orang-orang tahu kau sudah menjadi milikku." Hiruma mengalihkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Melihat reaksinya itu membuat Mamori tersenyum, ia mendekap erat tangan Hiruma.

"Kenapa kau sangat dekat?" tanya Hiruma sedikit gugup.

"Hahaha apa kau malu, Youichi-kun? Aku selalu ingin melakukan ini di saat hanya berdua denganmu." Balas Mamori dengan senyumnya yang lebar.

Mereka pun kembali ke universitas, di sana semuanya terkejut dengan kehadiran Mamori yang terlihat berantakan. Terlebih lagi matanya masih sedikit bengkak.

Tidak seperti tadi ketika keduanya saling bermesraan, sampai di lapangan keduanya bertingkah seperti kapten dan manajer.

Di sana juga ada anggota tim dari Enma, karena hari ini mereka akan melakukan latih tanding. Melihat Mamori dengan mata bengkaknya membuat Yamato, Akaba, Karin, Sena, Suzuna, Riku, Monta, dan yang lainnya mengerumuni gadis itu.

Mereka mulai menanyakan pertanyaan yang tak habis-habis, sampai akhirnya semua menatap Hiruma sinis. Tapi iblis itu terlihat acuh, ia dengan santai memakai pakaiannya.

Semua orang masih mengkhawatirkan dan mencemaskan Mamori, namun yang dicemaskan justru tersenyum senang. Ia berkata baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah.

"Ah, apa jangan-jangan permainannya sudah selesai?" tanya Suzuna, kini semua orang terkejut dan menatap Suzuna.

"Eh? Mamo-nee? Aku benar kan?" sekali lagi Suzuna bertanya, ia menatap wajah Mamori yang tertunduk dengan wajah super merah.

Senyum lebar terpancar dari wajah Suzuna, ia memeluk Mamori dengan erat. Beberapa orang yang tidak tahu permainan itu hanya terdiam bingung. Sedangkan para rival seperti Yamato, Akaba, dan Monta terlihat sangat terkejut. Namun Yamato menyadarinya dari awal, ia pun tak ada pilihan lain selain tersenyum untuk orang yang disukainya.

"Siapa yang menang?" tanya Sena penasaran.

"Tentu saja aku.. Aku..." balas Hiruma dan Mamori bersamaan, semua orang mulai menatap mereka bingung.

"Manajer sialan, apa yang kau maksud ini sebagai kemenanganmu?" tanya Hiruma dengan sinis.

"Dan apa yang kau bilang tadi kalau ini adalah kemenanganmu?" Mamori balik bertanya.

Semua orang mulai menghiraukan pasangan itu, selalu dan selalu saja mereka beradu mulut. Padahal sudah jelas kalau mereka benar-benar telah menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing, itu bisa dilihat dari kedua anting perak yang Mamori kenakan.

Semua orang mulai bergabung pada mereka dan menggodanya, namun Hiruma menembakkan senapannya dan menyuruh semuanya bersiap. Mereka pun melakukan pertandingan persahabatan.

Hari itu benar-benar hari yang baik untuk Saikyoudai Wizards, mereka menang dengan skor 46-30.

* * *

Hai hai semuanya Sweet Trap of The Devil akhirnya selesai juga, yeeaaayy! Gantung kan? Iya lah orang ada sequelnya wkwkwk /nyet

Sequelnya bakal nyeritain hubungan hirumamo yang berlikaliku, mulai dari rival cinta, sampai coretldrcoret /heh

Terima kasih untuk semuanya atas review/follow/favnya! Sampai jumpa di sequel nanti! *lempar bunga*


End file.
